Modifications
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: Luffy has always been adaptable. College life brings about new experiences and new relationships that he's never dealt with before. As he grows he begins to learn more about himself and the effect he has on others, namely his new roommate. AU Law/Luffy
1. Chapter 1

Modification

Chapter I- Graduation or something

Shanks had been surprised to say the least, when Luffy had out of the blue announced he'd been accepted to college. But alas, sitting in front of him was Luffy with said acceptance letter. He had never even thought such a thing would happen. He's proud and pleasantly surprised at this revelation. Luffy is grinning widely his arms raised in victory and Shanks finds himself smiling from the infectious happy aura around his adopted child. It isn't the first time Luffy has surprised him, though this is the first time it hasn't resulted in some sort of clean up afterward. This is a big step though and the monument of it is not lost on him. This was a signal of a large battle won in the war with Luffy's ADD.

Shanks had always known Luffy had the disorder. The boy could never stay completely focused. He'd never felt that Luffy had a hard time adjusting though. Sure he got in trouble and refused to take his medicine, but he'd made great impressions on the people around him. For all the detentions, fights, and bad report cards, Luffy had quite the positive reputation. His older brother, Ace had done a lot in helping develop Luffy's odd sense of self and the two were so close. Shanks had figured when the older had gone off to school that Luffy might not take it so well. He'd been surprised when Luffy instead had gotten a part time job at the boys and girls club. His innocent and carefree nature had rubbed off on the children there and he was one of the most well-liked 'big brothers' there.

"Well, so what are you going to focus in?"

"I don't know. I figured I'd just see what worked best for me." Shanks had kind of expected that answer. "I'm sure it will be okay."

Shanks chuckled at that knowing Luffy to be just like that. Jump in head first and just make it up as he went along. He was actually a little surprised that Luffy hadn't spilled the beans about applying and testing for university. In fact, when he'd asked who Luffy told, he found out that only Zoro and Nami had known. Zoro because he had applied for the same school and Nami because she had helped him study for the entrance exams. Not even Ace had known. Luffy had wanted to tell him in person. He couldn't wait for Ace to visit so that he could take the boys out to celebrate.

Ace had come home the following weekend. As soon as the door had opened he found himself flat on his back with a University Acceptance letter thrust in his face. Only after reading it twice did he realize that it was addressed to Luffy proclaiming that Luffy had been officially accepted to Sabaody University(1). Ace had not expected such a thing and had been so excited that he'd briefly forgot about his roommate that had tagged along with him.

"Hey, who's that?" Luffy had exclaimed while being spun around in circles by his elder brother.

Ace stopped abruptly causing Luffy to fall over unbalanced. Marco had waited patiently getting amusement out of the two brothers. He found that laughter of the two contagious and he couldn't help but chuckle as he offered a hand to help Luffy up.

"I'm Marco. Ace is my roommate."

"Ah~ I'm Luffy. Does Ace still fall asleep standing up?"

Marco laughed much to Ace's embarassment and shook his head. "No. He at least makes it to his desk."

This was the heartwarming scene that Shanks saw when he came home. Ace, Luffy, and an unknown blonde man sitting in the front yard laughing. He smiled knowing that he should cherish the moment. Ace and Luffy had never seen it coming when Shanks had tackled the two of them putting them both in headlocks. The reactions had been polar opposites and caused Marco to laugh even more. Where Luffy was nearly guffawing grin cracked over his face, Ace was sulking his lips drawn into a pout as he pushed fruitlessly at Shanks.

"So boys, when were you going to introduce me to your company?" He dropped the two and planted himself on the steps to the front door. "Your old man doesn't want to be left out."

"But Shanks! you aren't old!" Luffy had exclaimed. "There isn't a single grey hair. Now gramps, he has a head full of them."

Shanks grinned at Luffy's innocent and matter of fact comment before directing his attention to the blonde. "Well, you're too old to be Luffy's friend, so now I'm surprised Ace could stay awake long enough to make friends."

Ace scowled. "Shanks, this is Marco. He's my roommate. Now I'm regretting bringing him since you guys just want to tease me about my sleeping habits."

Shanks ignored the comment and threw an arm over Marco's shoulders. "Well, now that you're part of the family, how's about we go out to celebrate Luffy's accomplishment."

When Shanks got up Luffy too jumped up to follow him inside blathering on about telling gramps. Ace smiled and shook his head. For a few moments he sat in companionable silence with Marco just taking in the sounds of the home he'd grown familiar with. It was odd just thinking how much he and Luffy had grown up. It had been a shock and pleasant surprise that Luffy had decided to go off to school. He knew it was going to be difficult with Luffy's inability to concentrate, but if anyone could beat odds, he figured it was Luffy.

* * *

><p>Finally early summer had come around signalling the end of secondary school for Luffy. Shanks had promised that Luffy could have a graduation party. His local acquaintance Makino had allowed him to use her restaurant for the event. He'd been lucky at that. He could not imagine the amount of people Luffy wanted in his house. When he'd suggested the idea, he'd thought it would be Ace and maybe his roommate, and then some of Luffy's friends from school, not damn near the entire town. He supposed he hadn't realized the full effect of Luffy's happy demeanor. Makino had happily volunteered the space though seemingly loving Luffy just as much as Shanks himself. When Shanks had told them though all he got was teasing remarks from both Ace and Luffy about 'sitting in a tree and k-i-s-s-i-n-g.' The things he did for those brats.<p>

Shanks' last stress was that Garp had insisted on coming down for his grandson's graduation. Now Shanks was a calm and pretty amicable person by nature, but him and Garp had never agreed on anything. He'd been surprised when the man had let him adopt Ace and Luffy after the incident with Luffy's dad. He'd thought the admiral would want to keep them closer even more so. The fact had been that Garp was still a practicing admiral in the Navy and had begrudgingly agreed that it would be unhealthy to move the boys around so much. Thus Shanks had been made their legal guardian. Needless to say, even though he wasn't fond of the idea, Garp still deserved to see such a big event for Luffy.

Shanks had felt nostalgic as he'd watched Luffy adjusting his cap and gown. It looked so out of place on the hyperactive boy, but looked good none the less. Ace stood in front of his younger brother adjusting the standard uniform tie making sure that Luffy was in pristine condition for the ceremony. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Waiting for Luffy on the other side of the door were Zoro and Nami looking just as well in their own robes. Shanks smiled warmly and let the two in having been used to seeing the pair pretty much everywhere Luffy went. They had been Luffy's two best friends for the longest time and Shanks pretty much considered them family as well. Before collecting Luffy to leave Nami had asked Shanks to get a picture of the three of them.

The ceremony had been a big deal. This had been the school's largest graduating class to date and the first time it had to be held off campus. Shanks had met up with Mihawk, Zoro's stepdad, and Nami's mother and sister, and Makino to get good seats. He grinned when he saw Luffy in the line for his seat. Unfortunately for them, since their surnames were all so far apart, the three had been separated. Not that it had made a big deal to Luffy. He had friends pretty much wherever he was. Shanks had known that Luffy would not be able to sit still through the entire ceremony and from his seat could see that Luffy had snuck his phone in and was vigorously tinkering away with it. Like any commencement ceremony, it wasn't limited to applause. Raucous shouting broke out for pretty much every student. Shanks was pleased to note that Luffy got the loudest round of racket and not just because of Ace and himself.

After the ceremony Luffy had pretty much gotten ambushed by his classmates and was stuck taking pictures with them. Shanks waited while the boy milled about, happy to see how easily he'd made friends. While watching Luffy though he noticed Nami and Zoro hanging back waiting on their friend. He had been about to approach them when something had caught his eye. The two were standing just a little too close. Shanks noticed the very simple act of intimacy from the way their hands just barely brushed together while standing side by side. Both were watching Luffy, but their expressions were softer. Shanks sighed and wondered how Luffy would feel about it all. He had always thought Luffy had a soft spot for Nami. Afterall, they'd gone to several school functions together, but perhaps he'd read too much into it. As Luffy bounded back to his friends Shanks watched closely to see if Luffy would notice. He was pleasantly surprised when Luffy had hugged the two and then joined their hands beaming. Shanks sigh happily and finally went to congratulate the group.

Luffy's party had trumped anything that Shanks could have imagined. Makino had gone all out and made a feast. At some point Luffy's grandfather, Garp had shown up and even offered to pay for the trouble of such a grand event, to which Makino had kindly refused. Then later, Shanks had offered Luffy and Zoro drinks to which Garp and Mihawk had both vehemently opposed. Garp stating that it was illegal and Mihawk claiming Zoro was a terrible drunk. The look on Garp's face had been priceless when he'd heard Mihawk's reasoning. Other than that, no major incident had been started. Shanks had pretty much drunk himself into a stupor which led Ace and Luffy to leave their father figure to Makino while each made their way home. Without all the hulabaloo, Ace told Luffy how proud of him he was and that he looked forward to helping Luffy move into his dorm.

* * *

><p>The summer had ended quickly and Luffy had been very excited to move into the dorms. Unfortunately because they had registered at different times Luffy and Zoro had been unable to be roommates. Oddly enough they had found out they were living in the same hall though. Ace had agreed to help Luffy move in since his University didn't start up for another two weeks. He'd even recruited Marco into helping. Shanks had unfortunately had to work, but promised he'd drive up to the campus afterwards to take the boys out for dinner. Luffy had been informed that his roommate had already moved in as he had started up with summer classes. He had been really curious to meet his new roommate and idly thumbed the paper with his name on it. Trafalgar Law.<p>

Sabaody University was like its own little town. It had seemed if the campus had been built and the rest sprung up around it. Luffy found himself instantly liking the place. When Zoro had parked next to the dorms Luffy had found himself awed at the look of the building. It was very modern looking and seemed to stand out a bit from the more older architecture. It was all grey stone and glass and something he'd never really seen before. Zoro had to yank him inside so they could each check in and do a room inventory sheet. Luffy's was already partially down due to the fact the his roommate had been living there since the summer II session. Somehow Luffy had gotten lucky and ended up in a modular room at the end of the hall. It was on the third floor of the building, but that didn't matter. Most freshman didn't get mods unless it was personally requested. Luffy had the luck of the devil Zoro assumed. They parted ways and Luffy went to meet up with Ace and Marco to unload his belongings.

Luffy was a little bit disheartened when he busted into the room and realized he'd have to wait to meet his roommate. He stood just staring at the vacant space taking mental note of his roommate's things. First thing he noticed was the black comforter with a blazing fuschia logo (2) on it. Next he noticed that aside from how the desk was set up, there was an odd chair and table sitting next to the bed. Above that was a poster of a human torso with the top layer cut away showing muscles and the like. The desk had a sleek little laptop with the same logo as the bed, a jar of candies, some sort of diagram taped to the surface, a test tube rack, a skull replica that was written on, and a small flourescent light.

"Man this is a bit disquieting. I would almost think they have you rooming with a cadaver." Ace's voice shook him out of his reverie. "Or maybe some sort of creepy surgeon."

"I can assure you that I am neither dead or going to cut you up and sell your organs." Another voice stated calmly from the doorway.

Both Ace and Luffy jumped at the new presence in the room while Marco stood chuckling at the scene. "Marco! You just let me make an ass of myself. What the heck man?"

Marco simply gave Ace a lazy smile and moved to the side to let the man pass. The three quietly assessed the man as he made his way over to his desk. Luffy watched as he slid on a pair of glasses and picked up the skull on the desk and started marking away at it. His hand was steady Luffy had instantly noticed. Law looked up noticing that the other was watching him. Luffy grinned when he caught the dark coal eyes.

"I'm Luffy. I hope we will get on well this year!"

Law raised an eyebrow at the cheerful boy. "I'm certain that as long as you don't interfere in my studies then we will get on just fine." Law paused noticing the hat hanging from the back of Luffy's neck. "Mister straw hat."

Ace frowned at that statement but chose not to say anything as Luffy grinned again seeming to agree. Law said nothing else after that leaving the trio to continue unloading Luffy's things. Law had actually been surprised that they hadn't been making very much noise as they had been occupied with putting things together. He very discretely watched the three. He assumed that Luffy and the other dark-haired male were related. He didn't quite know what to make of the blonde though until he watched the taller brunette interact with him. It was secretive, but years of watching people's nuances led Law to believe there was something more than friendly there.

After about two and a half hours, Law was left alone once more as the three had gone about to get Luffy's books and help him find out where his classes would be. Law studied the now full side of the room. The boys had lofted the other bed and had slid a floor rug, a mini fridge, and small couch under it. Next to the bed, hanging on the wall was a giant jolly roger(3). Law got up and crossed the room making note of anything that might reveal information about his new roommate. He regarding the desk, seemingly deciphering what each frame said. First was a frame of Luffy with the other brunette both at a young age. The next was something that looked like it was taken with a camera phone of Luffy grinning widely in the middle of a green haired man and a orange haired woman. The next picture was a teen with glasses, and lavendar hair in uniform and saluting(4). The last picture was of a scruffy man with bright red hair sitting on a boat with the straw hat Luffy had been wearing laying on his chest. Law wasn't quite sure what to think of Luffy. From the brief words that were exchanged he'd gathered that Luffy was energetic and very amiable and quite probably very naive. He supposed though, some fake nice conversation would tell him all he needed to know.

A few hours later the boistrous trio had returned to complete the task of getting Luffy settled in. Law watched from behind his books as the taller brunette and the blonde set up Luffy's computer while the other went to unpacking the boxes he had left. Every now and then Luffy would make some sort of outburst about something he found. It was through those that Law learned that the other brunette's name was Ace and that he was the older brother. The blonde he'd remembered had been called Marco by the other two. The tiny nuances told Law that the brothers were really close. It also told him that the younger probably didn't know about the relationship between the older and the blonde. Law chuckled to himself at that.

A knock at the door roused him from his thoughts. "Zoro!" Luffy had jumped up and greeted the man who Law now recognized as the one in the picture with Luffy. "You all settled in already?"

"Yea, my roommate is some kinda wimpy guy with a fascination with bugs."

"Ah~ this is Law! Law this is my best friend Zoro!"

Law tipped his head up in greeting. "Pleased to meet you mister Zoro." he drawled causing the green-haired man to narrow his eyes.

"same." He snipped.

"Don't mind Zoro. He's antisocial!" Luffy beamed at Law completely disregarding the sarcastic manner in which he'd greeted the other. "Zoro is always short with people."

"Anyway, you said Shanks was coming up after work right? Is he bringing the fish tank with him?"

Luffy nodded happily. "Shanks said he'd bring the small one up so I could have Pappag, Hachi, and Keime(5) in the dorm with me. He also promised me dinner." Luffy grinned and then focused his attention on Law. " You wanna come too? Shanks probably wouldn't mind!"

Law scanned the disbelieving faces before a smirk cracked his face. "No thank you. I'm sure there will be other times to have dinner with you mister straw hat."

Luffy's face fell just slightly. "Oh. I was hoping I could get to know you a little better."

Law quirked an eyebrow at the innocent statement knowing just how wrong it could be perceived and looked back down at his work. "We have all year for that. But you may speak with me tonight if you wish."

As that was said Luffy's phone started ringing. Law noted that it was a drinking song and briefly wondered if Luffy drank. "Shanks!" The outburst caused Law to look up. "Are you here?" Luffy was smiling brightly as he talked on the phone. "Great! We'll be down to grab the tank in a minute." Luffy started toward the door grabbing Marco on the way out. "Hey Ace! Get the table set up for me."

Law went back to his work. "Mr. Ace, what is the nature of your relationship with Mr. Marco? It doesn't seem like your brother knows."

Ace almost tripped at the sudden question. "I don't really think it's your business. Besides, Luffy has enough to worry about. He doesn't need the added stress of knowing his brother is gay. So drop it."

"Fair enough mister Ace." Law murmured without looking up.

Ace was just about to retort when Luffy followed by Zoro, Marco, and Shanks came into the room. Luffy was ecstaticly grinning at the small cooler he was carrying. Law could tell without looking. He'd already assessed that much. That whenever Luffy was happy, the air about him seemed to buzz with positive energy. He was curious to see if the opposite was true. To say the least, the group went about their happy little task as if he wasn't there giving him ample time to pick out details about all of them. He wasn't sure about the Shanks character. Was he their father? He didn't think so. There was no resemblance and he looked just slightly too young. He supposed he could weasel that information out later too.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to go?" Law flicked his eyes up slightly surprised at how close Luffy had gotten without him noticing. "I mean, Shanks doesn't mind paying really!"

Luffy's eyes were warm and welcoming and made Law just the tiniest bit uncomfortable to be looking into such open ones. "I assure you that I will be fine."

"Ok..."

"Come on Luffy. Guy doesn't want to eat then leave him be. You know how those serious types can be." Zoro mumbled.

"You're not any better." He countered while shoving everyone out. "Bye Law. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Every day Law learned something new about Luffy. The boy was full of surprises. The first thing he learned was that Luffy had no shame. That fact was quickly followed by him not having a brain to mouth filter. Law was sure if he could get away with it, Luffy would walk around near naked and bare foot. This also coincided with the observation that Luffy had to be in the best shape anyone with that slim of a build could be. He was pretty much all lanky with compact muscles especially noticeable in his abs and legs. That was what brought him to the third thing, Luffy had an extremely high metabolism combined with the most voracious appetite he'd seen. He ran everywhere, was constantly moving and yet never seemed to tire. Law himself had a fairly decent amount of stamina and thought himself to be in great shape and good looking to boot. Even so, he didn't think his stamina was close to Luffy's. And his appetite was nowhere near as large as Luffy's.<p>

Along with the physical things, there were plenty of personality quirks he caught as well. To Law, the signs of ADD were obvious. He could tell just in how Luffy's everyday actions were. Despite all that, the boy pushed himself very hard to stay focused for homework and even so seemed quite aware of his own limitation. He had noticed that if Luffy would start to get distracted he would get up and go jogging and then come back to complete his task. The boy was also very confident. He carried himself in a way that most people didn't. It was different than his own confidence Law had decided. Where he was the cool and aloof kind, Luffy was all fire and and grins. Along with the positive that seemed to exude from Luffy, there was also a childish nature. The boy was naive, not as much as Law had originally thought, but still he was. He also had a youthful fascination with everything. Even perhaps things he shouldn't.

Now Law had never felt any particular attraction toward anybody. He could recognize that someone was pleasing to look at, and he'd had his fair share of conquests, but there was nothing more to it. Sex to him had been very clinical. A means to an end, and so attraction really didn't exist for him. He'd never found himself favoring men over women or vice-versa. Both had the means to extract a climax. He had found himself confused though we he'd looked at Luffy. There was an undeniable pull. Yes he could admit that the boy was good looking, but never had he before fantasized what could be done with him and how many new positions he could bend that flexible body into while ramming away at it without a care. The flexibility had been a perk he noticed when he walked into the room from a late lab and found Luffy contorted over the arm of his little couch toes resting right next to his chin... studying. That's when the physical fantasies had started. Fair enough. Law had denied himself release for a while, so he didn't pay it any mind.

Other attractions started not long after and most prevalent when he noticed that Luffy had been particularly quiet this evening. Law had gotten mostly used to the amount of noise Luffy made when in the room. He'd learned to tune the majority of it out only focusing on the important bits. As he chanced a look up, Luffy was laying on his little couch, a sketchbook in front of him just staring at the glo-fish tank sitting on the end table. Law had never really had the urge to build relationships with people and found no reason to start now except that Luffy had tried rigorously every day to include Law in his life and showed no signs of giving up. He'd been polite in his refusals and never had ignored any of his querries, and yet he almost felt a little bit guilty. Maybe just this once he could indulge Luffy and even get some sort of interesting reaction to be filed away for later.

"Mister straw hat, you do know that no matter how much you stare and sigh at them, your fish are not going to do anything but stare back."

"I'm bored though." Luffy whined.

"Don't you normally go out with mister Zoro?" Law watched as Luffy twisted himself around and was now laying upside down on the couch his shirt riding up.

"Yea." He stated while looking at Law. "But Nami came into town this weekend so they're having naughty time tonight."

Law's eyes roved over the taut stomach on display before getting up and walking to the small couch. He gauged Luffy's reaction as he plopped down next to him fully intent on invading the other's space. When he received no negative reaction he slid himself more comfortably on the couch his hands spread out across the back and his leg just barely brushing Luffy's side. He smirked inwardly as he felt the small shiver against his thigh.

"I'll entertain you tonight. I have completed my work for the weekend."

Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean it?" He exclaimed while pulling himself up and using Law's leg as leverage.

"What do you want to do? Aside from eat because I know you want that." Luffy was now sitting really close to him he noted and seemed to have no qualms with it.

"Well I don't really know what's around. Normally Zoro and I go eat and then spar. Sometimes we just hang out and drink ourselves stupid." Law could almost feel the small giggles Luffy was making.

"Hmmm, well I guess I'll just show you around then."

Luffy followed Law into the small lounge and right into the back where a few sets of pool tables were. He'd seen Shanks play before, so he had a very basic understanding, but he had never played himself. Law had ordered a couple of drinks for them and motioned Luffy closer.

"Play?"

"I actually haven't."

"hmm...well, I'll show you a bit and then you can decide if you want to."

Law explained the rules and pretty much basics to Luffy. He'd been very thorough and Luffy had actually retained a little of it. He was pretty surprised when Law demonstrated the first move by cracking the racked balls and instantly sinking three of them. The precision amazing. Luffy had noticed the clear thwack that had sounded when the cue hit, followed by the muffled clacking of the other balls hitting together. It was very close to the same sound when Shanks opened. Luffy downed part of his Lager as he watched Law sink a few more balls. He jumped a little when Law turned to him.

"You want to try?" Law smirked watching Luffy nurse his drink. This would be the perfect way to get under the other's skin and also test his boundaries.

"what do I do?" He set his drink down and made his way to the corner of the table Law was standing at.

"Here." Law handed him the cue. "Ok, let's try for an easy shot." Law motioned to the maroon seven ball sitting in front of a side pocket. He pulled Luffy to him and adjusted Luffy's feet by sliding a leg between his own. "Feet at about 45 degrees from your shot." He murmured. "Bend at the hips and pull your leading arm out to help give you balance."

"Like this?" Luffy tried hard to remember exactly how Shanks looked when he played.

"Close." Law leaned over Luffy to try to see how he was aiming. He smirked when he noticed the small blush at their proximity. He couldn't help but want to push a little farther. "Line your body and head up for your shot." he all but whispered while sliding his hand over Luffy's stroking arm. "This arm will make the stroke. Wrist straight down with a comfortable grip." Three fingers closed over Luffy's own. "Not too tight." Law's other hand slid over the one resting on the table. "Here." He adjusted Luffy's fingers and created an open bridge. "That feel ok?" he could feel Luffy nod his head. "Alright, your stroking arm will move back straight." He pulled lightly back and pushed forward. "Just like that, nice and firm."

Law moved away from Luffy to give him some mobility and to observe how his 'teaching' had affected the other. Law could tell the boy was flustered by the small blush on his cheeks. Law was aware of the double entendre his words had created and briefly wondered if Luffy had caught it. He figured not though. The close proximity of their bodies had probably thrown him off enough as it was. He grabbed for his own pint and sipped at it observing the miniscule actions of the other. A moment later the sound of the cue hitting its target caused him to adjust his focus. The maroon ball sunk into the pocket and Luffy's face lit up.

"Ha!" He straightend up and grinned at Law. "I'm terrible at this focusing crap."

"Well, it comes as you play more." Law moved the the table and leaned his hip against it. "Sink another one."

"I will." He reached for his drink. "Let me finish this first. I like the frothy stuff."

"Fair enough mister straw hat." The two drank in a comfortable silence and Law actually despite his intentions found himself enjoying the time. Luffy's constant good mood had affected even him.

A few rounds of lager and some actual games of pool (all of which Law had won) later had Law escorting an incredibly tipsy Luffy back to their dorm. The boy was a lightweight for sure, but he'd drank more than Law had suspected. The boy was happily babbling on about how many times he'd been drunk and the random adventures he'd gone on. Law wrestled with the keys and half dragged the boy into the room and deposited him on the small couch. Luffy was grinning at him and motioning for him to sit down. Law shrugged and pulled his beanie off and then plopped down next to him stretching out his arms across the back of the couch. He figured since Luffy was in a sharing mood, now was as good a time as any to be nosy.

"You keep going on about Shanks. Who is he? He's too young to be your father." Law mused

"He's not. Shanks is the best everrr." Luffy drawled. "My dad is some highly wanted criminal." He grinned even bigger and slid further down on the couch. "Shanks took me n' Ace in when we were little. Gramps didn't want him to at first. I mean that's cuz gramps is really strict and Shanks is real laid back." Law nodded taking mental notes of all the babble. "Gramps is a military admiral though and always on the move. So agreed that it was healthier for me 'n Ace to stay put."

"I assume this is why you have so many drunk tales."

"Wha?" Luffy looked confused for a moment and then it dawned on him what he'd been prattling on about before. "Nah! That's cuz of Zoro's stepdad. Mihawk's always letting us drink."

"And your Shanks didn't care?"

"Nope! Well that's mostly him getting Mihawk drunk then Mihawk says yes." Luffy twisted his body so his head was on Law's leg and his feet were flung over the arm of the couch. "I don't think Mihawk would've cared anyway as long as we stayed home. Zoro can get kinda hilariously mean when he has too much."

Law noticed how comfortable Luffy was getting on his leg decided that it would be a good idea to stop and glean more information the next time. Luffy was entertaining and he was not keen on letting the kid make a stupid decision that would cost him hours of awkward silences and not to mention the chance at a proper non-drunk lay. He was about to say something when he noticed Luffy's breathing had gotten steady. He sighed and extricated his leg while sliding a couch pillow under the boy's head. Once he had freed himself from the space he ruffled around in his desk and took out a bottle of pain pills and set them on the table next to the fish tank. He was interested to see where this was going to take him.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so I started on this finally. been rolling about for a while now. I hope I did an ok job portraying the characters and tying actual one piece things in. The dorm room is actually a combination of the set up of two of my friends' different rooms. I wanted it to seem more private than a regular room. I drew the room layout up in paint just to make sure that it would work and that I was descibing things consistently.

1- Sabaody University- pretty self explanatory. Took it from Saboady archipelago since that was where all the Supernovas first met up.

2- This is actually what the flag looks like for the heart pirates. Just wanted to attach it to Law somehow, thus, his bed spread.

3- Straw Hat pirates flag is represented in the form of a poster that Luffy has.

4- This is Coby in case that wasn't obvious.

5- Decided that Luffy named his little glo-fishies with their names just to kinda tie them in.

Thank you so much for reading I hope you take the time to review and let me know what you think.


	2. Ink and Pin Pricks

Modifications

Part II

Ink and pin pricks

Since their initial outting Luffy and Law had made one day every week to hang out. It had been more Luffy's idea, but Law went along with it knowing he'd get some benefit out of it. He casually sipped from the bottle of bourbon that sat between the two of them while watching Luffy bounce excitedly about some programme over sea kings*. This was a more laid back evening since both had amassed quite a bit of homework for the week and the last two times out had resulted in Law threatening people. Luffy had been none the wiser since Law's subtle methods of warning were much more effective than flashy ones. He smirked inwardly remembering the look of sheer terror on the last man's face. Law had been positively gleeful when he'd grabbed the wrist of the guy trying to drop something questionable into Luffy's drink. The feeling of the bones pushing together under his fingers had been so satisfying. Only a little more pressure and Law could have easily snapped his wrist. The guy knew it too. Luffy had reappeared blissfully unaware to the situation. Law had merely bid the man a falsely polite farewell. Because of that, he'd deemed it wiser to stay in this week.

Between their two relaxed forms boxes of noodles, rice, and other entrees were scattered about. Luffy was happily attacking the one in his lap with gusto. Law had been more languid about his own meal, delicately picking up pieces of the meat with his chopsticks and savoring the flavor all while observing his roommate from the corner of his eye. Luffy was fascinating to watch. His eyes never left the screen as he reached for items from all the boxes with his chopsticks never once spilling a bit. Law chuckled in amusement. His hand shot out and snatched Luffy's hand as the other tried to steal from his box.

"Maa maa mister straw hat, it's rude to steal you know." He smirked. "I'll have to start charging you if this keeps up." He murmured suggestively.

Luffy looked down where Law's fingers were curled over his hand. He'd known that the other was aware of him snatching food, but he figured it never hurt to try. His hand felt warm and tingly from the other's loose hold. He was about to comment when Law merely dropped his hand leaving his box of food open to Luffy. He recognized the sign that it was okay and happily sampled his roommate's dish. Law merely went back to nursing the bottle of bourbon. When it was offered to him Luffy at first refused, honestly a little bit intimidated by hard liquor. The smell was pleasant and Luffy found himself curious, so when it was offered to him the second time he cautiously accepted. The taste was spicy with a hint of syrupy cherry. Luffy grimaced as it burned his throat. Law laughed a bit at the expression he made. Luffy tried again, this time it went down more smoothly with only a slight burn. As he passed it back Law their fingers brushed together causing the same brief little spark as before. The rest of the meal was spent passing the bottle back and forth.

Law had never been one to share his stash and definitely not in such and intimate and unsanitary way. However, Luffy had made it a point to invade his personal space on a daily basis so he figured at that point mouth to mouth contact through the bottle was not so farfetched. He could tell Luffy was not used to drinking hard liquor as the other was swaying back and forth in place while constantly letting out giggles. Law continued to observe the other while sliding his notebook closer and working on his lab practical.

Luffy was hyper aware of Law's proximity to him. The rough texture of his jeans felt nice against his leg. His attention to the sea king documentary was long dropped as he watched the quick and precise movements of Law's hand as he drew, shaded and labeled all the parts in the hand. It was then that Luffy noticed the medical tape on Law's thumb and one of his fingers. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Law's hand stopping him from his task. He looked down mildly irritated. It faded to curiousity as he watched Luffy bring his hand up and kiss both bandages.

"When did you get cut?" He asked with a light slur.

Law chuckled softly. "It's just the rest of my tattoo healing." He took his hand back and removed the wrapping showing his now complete 'DEATH' tattoo* spanning his each of his fingers. "See?"

Luffy gazed at the stark black against Law's tanned skin. The area around the letters of the most recent inking was red and slightly puffy. "Does it hurt?" He asked with innocent wonderment.

"Any body-modding will hurt a little bit. How much is just based on your own tolerance." Law wiggled his fingers the pricks of pain giving him a slight heady feeling. "It can be addicting though as well."

Luffy nodded and seemed to be studying Law's tattoos with renewed interest. "When did you get them done?"

"I did these myself." He said while grabbing an unopened bottle of liquor from behind him.

Luffy's attention turned back to the screen. A slightly different smell hit his nose as heard the sound of the bottle being opened. He turned back again watching his roommate take a languid drink from the bottle seemingly unfazed. His hand returned back to the diagram as he set the bottle down within Luffy's range. He secretly watched as the younger boy grabbed the bottle curiously and took a sip. His whole face screwed up as he drank.

"I suppose you need a chaser for this one. Not many people like it straight like I do." He remarked.

"What is it?" Luffy sniffed while handing it back.

"Dry Gin." He got up and sifted around in the small fridge on his side of the room. "I'll make you something that will make it a little more smooth."

Luffy's attention fell back to the screen while listening to Law mix something up. Luffy felt strange. His head felt heavy and his skin was warm and tingly. It felt different from the drunk he got from the sake or ale that he normally had around Zoro. He smiled widely and his head lolled to the side as a citrusy smelling drink was put in front of him. This time the liquid went down smoothly. Luffy licked his lips enjoying the flavor. Law grinned to himself and made another one up and set it on the small table housing Luffy's fishtank. He joined Luffy on the floor again and picked up his notebook again. He listened as Luffy blathered on. The other he'd found out loved to talk while intoxicated. It was sneaky, but the easiest way to find out things about his roommate. And Law was surprised to know that he hadn't even come close to getting bored.

An hour or so later found Luffy thoroughly trashed and leaning back against Law as he read. The other's back was warm and inviting and Luffy couldn't help but snuggle down against the texture of his hoodie. He relaxed as he listened to Law's heartbeat. It reminded him of when he was young and Ace used to read to him. He was happy and lost in the moment.

"Naa...Law...will you make me a tattoo?" He asked sleepily.

Law's back went rigid at the request. He felt the corners of his mouth pull into a smile at the request. Law had never felt such a great anticipation before. Nor had he ever had the desire to work on another person like this. His body thrummed in excitement at the idea. Working on Luffy was going to be fun. He hoped the odd boy remembered the request when he sobered up. Ideas were already spinning in his imagination of what and where. He calmed his whirling mind as he felt the rhythmic puffs of air denote Luffy's state. He sighed and adjusted his body so that Luffy's head fell on his leg. More often times than not, their time ended like this, Luffy drinking himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The rest of Luffy's week went by quickly and he found himself reclining on Zoro's bed as the two waited for their pizza to be delivered. Luffy smiled as he watched Zoro doing crunches in the middle of the floor. It was always like this with them though. They'd get food then go off and spend all the energy they'd amassed through some physical activity then maybe come back and drink themselves stupid. Although, Luffy never seemed to see Zoro get to that state, it was still loads of fun.<p>

"I don't like that guy." Zoro had uttered between crunches.

"Who?"

"Your damned roommate." Zoro stopped and just lay flat staring at his best friend. "He creeps me the fuck out. And I just don't trust him."

"Why?" Luffy asked swinging his legs. "Law's really nice. He takes one day out a week to hang out with me and just kinda show me around." Luffy grinned.

"I don't know. Just something about him is off." Zoro sighed. "It's just a gut feeling." He sat up and turned fully to him. "I mean, what do you do when you guys go out?"

"Mostly we get dinner then sometimes go to different lounges. He taught me how to play pool." Luffy shrugged.

Zoro sighed exasperatedly. Luffy was so naive and he didn't want to hurt the other's feelings, but he was worried about him. Luffy had always been way to trusting of people and he hadn't like Law from day one. He was uncomfortable with the idea of how close Luffy was with the other. Normally he wouldn't have cared since Luffy could normally handle himself, but this guy was another story completely. He immediately made Zoro's hackles rise. He didn't know if it was the false politeness or the self assured smirk that did it, but he knew that it made him uneasy.

"Shhi shi shi...Zoro's just being weird." Luffy tittered while grinning widely.

The conversation was forgotten as the dorm's den den mushi* sounded letting them know their pizza was ready. Quickly Zoro pulled a shirt and his boots on and the two left. Luffy chattered excitedly as they flew down the stairs. He beat Zoro by one step. Once the pizza was paid for the two shot off to go enjoy their pizza with the nice weather. The two sprawled out on the green next to the campus commons the pizza boxes sitting between the them. Luffy waved at people passing them between bites smiling when someone responded. Zoro sighed at the other's antics and smirked. Luffy was so easy to make friends that even the strangers that eyed them with distaste couldn't help but respond positively to Luffy's sincere, sunny personality. That brought back the thought of Luffy's roommate. He didn't trust the guy at all. He knew that Luffy thought highly of him, but he was not going to let Luffy's skewed judgement of people get him hurt or worse.

"Law's going to make me a tattoo." Luffy stated out of the blue.

Zoro nearly choked on his bite of pizza at the announcement. "Why and what possessed you to do that?"

Luffy shrugged and chewed thoughtfully. "I dunno. I like his. I think they look good on him. I guess I just wondered what it'd look like on me."

"Isn't that kinda permanent to just see?" Zoro wondered idly. "Besides, why would you have someone you don't really know design it for you?"

Luffy smiled. "He knows enough I think." He reached for another piece unaware of the soft frown Zoro was giving him.

A few hours later clouds had started to roll in effectively thwarting their plans to stay out and spar. Zoro nudged Luffy's snoozing form with the toe of his boot. Luffy mumbled and stretched in response before cracking an eye open. He yawned and sat up trying to work the rest of the post-nap effects from his system. He frowned when a rain drop hit his cheek.

"Oi Luffy, we're going to have to cut it short today." Zoro grumbled as he stood up.

"Yea, yea." Luffy voiced his agreement not really wanting to get wet. "Same time tomorrow?"

Zoro nodded his consent and the two trekked back to their residence hall. They almost made it back before the rain hit. Luckily the heavier shower didn't start until they were well inside. Luffy bid Zoro goodbye at the entrance to the second floor and then continued on to his own room. His eyes widened in shock as he entered his room. Law was sitting shirtless on that weird chair with rubber gloves on. Luffy coughed as he walked further in. Law's eyes narrowed and darted to him, but then slowly his defense went down.

"Hmm. I thought you would be gone a little longer."

Luffy couldn't say anything. He just kept staring at the other with a curious fascination. His roommate had beautiful coppery skin. He didn't understand why he kept it hidden in long sleeves and hoodies. Luffy sighed in wonderment. Law's stomach was perfectly taut and was adorned with a tattoo stretching over his side and hip. Luffy stepped a little closer just so he could read what it said. 'Pain is how we know we live.' was scrawled in a bold print followed by a scalpel. He found the ink fitting to the other. When his eyes moved back up he noticed that Law had paused in whatever he was doing and was gazing at Luffy in amusement.

"You know, I'm not used to people watching me do this." Law stated matter-of-factly. "But since you're here, you might as well help me."

Luffy nodded his tongue still stuck. Finally he shook out of his stupor. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Piercing. I've been meaning to do this for a while." Law said as he grabbed an ice cube and ran it over his nipple. Luffy watched as it peaked under the cold. "I'll just get you to hand me things as I need them."

"Does it hurt?" He asked while Law pulled on the iced bud and slid the clamp in place on it.

"Depends." Law answered while swabbing the area with an antiseptic wipe. "Unwrap the needle that says 14g and give it to me. Please don't touch the pointed end either."

Luffy did as was asked and with a surprising amount of anticipation on seeing the act. The needle glinted off the flourescent light from Law's desk lamp as he inspected it. Luffy felt his skin prickle a little in excitement. Law hissed as the needle slid through his skin. Pain charged his system for a second followed by the heady pleasure that came from modding. He felt blood trailing down his side as he removed the clamp. He closed his eyes the dizzying feeling adding to his enjoyment. He could feel Luffy's curious gaze on him, and somehow it made him feel warm and even a little bothered. Luffy was surprised when he'd seen the twinge of discomfort in his roommate's face change to relaxation. He didn't understand fully, but when Law had opened his eyes again, there was an undeniable heat in them. Even Luffy in all his obliviousness could tell that the other had been at least a little pleased.

"Hand me that ring." Law murmured. His voice had become breathy and Luffy found it sent a small tingle down his spine. "While I'm doing this can you grab one of those candies off my desk?"

Luffy nodded while handing him the silver hoop. "What's the candy for?" He asked as he moved to the small jar on Law's desk.

Law hissed again as the needle slid out and the ring was put in its place. "You bleed and get dizzy. The candy is just a quick way to keep you from getting nauseous."

Law sighed quietly as he wiped the blood with a wet towel. When he was done with that he grabbed the saline cleaning solution and put some on a cotton swab. His eyes rolled back as he dabbed the remaining blood up. The cool feeling of the solution was intensified by the sensitivity in his newly pierced nipple. When he was done he opened his eyes and for the briefest second gave Luffy a very sexually charged look. He knew the other wouldn't quite understand, but it would make him think. He smiled then very softly and eyed the candy in Luffy's hand.

"Um...is the orange one okay?" Luffy stuttered surprised by how curious he'd become about his roommate.

Law nodded slightly, slid his gloves off, and then held his hand out for it. "Mandarin is my favorite flavor." he husked amused at the small blush creeping over Luffy's face.

He made a show of enjoying the candy too. Slowly unwrapping it and the licking it before popping it in his mouth. He could tell his roommate was getting uncomfortable with it as much as he was curious. That's what spurred him on, watching the innocent attention slowly crack away into something more mature. Luffy turned his head and was about to step away when Law caught his wrist. His eyes widened.

"Want a taste?"

"Wha-?" Luffy turned back.

"Fuck it."

Law's post-pierce high had him entertaining ideas not in his original plans. Be flirtatious yes, but this act might scare the boy off. Somewhere in his pleasure addled brain though, he couldn't seem to care. His hand slid up and rested on Luffy's cheek. The boy had yet to pull away though. His eyes were apprehensive, but also were looking him straight in the face. This was a good sign. No fear, but slight defiance. Law's thumb slid along the jaw line seemingly mapping out the contours of Luffy's boyish face. Luffy's lids lowered as he gazed at the hand on his cheek. It wasn't unpleasant he decided. His fingers were warm and calloused. When Law's hand moved to the back of his neck he started. It was a foreign feeling, but a tingling heat spread from where the fingertips were just brushing over the hairs at the base of his head. He gasped slightly and that was when Law tugged him forward and their lips met. It was soft and Luffy was a bit unsure. He hadn't expected his first real kiss to be like this. Law's lips were moist and a little bit sticky from the candy, but Luffy decided that it wasn't in the least bit unpleasant. Law continued playing with that spot to get Luffy to relax. When he sighed in slight contentment that's when Law pressed a little further. His tongue swept out against Luffy's lips testing just a little. He received no resistance, in fact Luffy opened up slightly allowing his tongue entrance. The boy was inexperienced, but that had Law anticipating more happenings like this as Luffy's tongue shyly brushed against his. His tongue pulled back coaxing Luffy to become more confident in the movement, and then he retreated.

They parted for a brief moment. "Law tastes good." Luffy murmured.

"Thank you. I've been told a kiss makes it all better." Law tilted his head a smile in his eyes.

"Does Law feel better?" Luffy blushed realizing that Law had purposely ignored his previous embarassing statement.

"Yes I do actually. Thank you for giving me your first kiss." He smirked while rustling Luffy's hair.

"How did you know?" He asked eyes widened. "Was it that bad?"

Law laughed this time highly amused at Luffy's sudden insecurity. "No. It was beautifully performed. In fact, with some practice I'm sure you'll be a regular tease." He let Luffy go and turned to get out of the chair his head still spinning slightly.

"Do I have to practice? I liked kissing Law." He stated.

"Sure." That had definitely gone different than Law expected. Immediately a plan started to form in his head. "Tell you what, on our weekly set aside night, you can practice as much as you want."

* * *

><p>Luffy had never been one to care about the norms of society. In fact he'd never really thought about relationships or the idea of liking someone. Sure he'd gone to a few dances with Nami as his date. He'd always thought she was pretty, but he never had Liked-liked her. She was his best friend and that was that. Conversely he'd always thought Zoro was handsome. A different kind than his brother, more rough, but still just a good looking. But again he'd never felt any sort of pull other than friendship toward him. This was different. His roommate was decidedly dashing. Somewhere between Zoro's rough looks and his brother's pretty looks. Luffy had noticed the attraction only a couple weeks into the semestre, but hadn't been able to identify it until he'd walked in on the other preparing to pierce himself. He felt nervous and twittery around Law, but at the same time comfortable. Sometimes the air was companionable and relaxed, and other times Luffy was nervous. He was sure that his roommate at least liked his company or they wouldn't be hanging out regularly. He liked Law. And while the other knew a lot about him, he'd yet to find anything groundbreaking out. He was at least a little bit in tune with the other he thought. He knew Law was a premed student and that he wanted to focus in reconstructive surgery. He knew that Law liked pretty much anything scientific and really loved studying the human body. It was all superficial stuff though.<p>

"Ace could help me." Luffy smiled thinking about his brother while dialing him up.

"Yo." came the familiar voice that had Luffy grinning.

"Ace!"

"Hey! How's my favorite little brother? Staying out of trouble?" Ace's voice had a smile and Luffy could tell.

"Mostly. How's Ace doing?"

"Good good." Ace grinned used to Luffy's way of referring to people in third person. He found it endearing when it was used. "So this is earlier than your normal call, I'm assuming you need some advice."

"Yup! Ace is so smart." Luffy grinned again knowing his brother would be able to help. "I think I might like-Like someone, but I dunno."

Ace smirked on the other end wondering when the day came that Luffy would find someone. "Oh? Tell me about them."

"Well, he-" Luffy was interrupted by a choke from Ace. "you okay?"

"It's a guy?" Ace sighed worried for his little brother, but not wanting to discourage him.

"Is that bad?" Luffy asked timidly.

"No! no no. It's just a little tougher to date a guy." Ace knew from what he and Marco went through and he didn't want Luffy to ever suffer, but he wasn't going to staunch his efforts. "It's not really considered normal, so some people get offended. I guess though since where you're at has more forward thinking, it wouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Well we're not dating. We only kissed." Luffy said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I liked kissing Law."

Ace groaned. "You're not dating but you're already making out? Oh boy." Then Ace's mind back tracked. "Law? as in your roommate?" Leave it to Luffy to be unpredictable and go for someone that gave him the creeps. Ace shivered. "God Luffy, you went for a weird one."

"What? He's pretty like Ace, but rough like Zoro. He takes time out every week for me. He's nice to me. Why wouldn't I like him?" Luffy questioned thinking about everything regarding his roommate. "Law's very smart." He murmured.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious you like him." He grimaced. "So I'd suggest you try to learn more about him before dating him or doing anything else." Ace blanched at the thought that Luffy was getting into a completely physical relationship.

"But Law's so guarded. I can't get under the likes and dislikes. How do I get to the deep stuff?"

Ace sighed thinking Luffy sounded like every bit the child he used to be. "I guess you just get him to be comfortable around you. Eventually his walls will come down." He didn't like where this was going, but for Luffy's sake he hoped it was just paranoia. "Luffy, just be careful. If someone is guarded, that means they usually have something to hide."

"Thank you Ace!" Luffy seemed to have brightened up causing Ace to smile too. "I have to go to class, but I'll call you later in the week!"

"Alright. Later Luff."

* * *

><p>Luffy was excited. He'd gotten his first tests back and was pleased that all of them were not only passing but with a B on every single one. His ADD had made his test taking skills tank horribly since he couldn't focus, but somehow he'd been able to maintain his attention. He supposed it was because the classes were interesting. His disciplined plan of going running during homework when he got distracted had helped a lot too. He seemed to retain the information more. He had all intentions of celebrating, but nobody was available to. Zoro was in class and Law was at work. And while he'd been friendly, not very many people had bitten. University was a completely different animal than his home.<p>

"Maaaaan! Bored." Luffy slumped down on the bench outside the commons.

"Will ya shut up?" a voice grumbled from the bench behind his. "I'm trying to get a nap between classes."

Luffy peeked over the side his eyes locking with annoyed wine colored ones. "Oh I'm sorry. Hey! you're in my psych lecture!"

The other person sat up causing Luffy sit back on his bench. Idly he noticed that the guy's eyes matched his hair. Black finger nails tousled the locks before the other slid a pair of goggles up over his forehead to hold the hair out of his face. Luffy watched as his newly discovered classmate yawned and stretched.

"Yea, you're the one that sits in front of me." He grimaced a little. "You move around too damn much."

"Well sorry. Not like those little chairs are comfortable. I'm sure that fat guy that sits in the front takes up like four of them." Luffy frowned.

He laughed. It was a deep and rumbling kind, but Luffy knew it was a real one. "Yea they're probably stuck in his ass-meat so he can't feel 'em." Luffy found himself chuckling at that. "You know what? I kinda like your spunk. What's your name?"

"Ah, I'm Luffy." he grinned.

"Luffy eh? Eustass Kid.*" dark purple lips spread into a teethy smile.

Instantly Luffy liked this man. He was weird and quite honestly to him, funny. He found himself laughing at the cracks made about other students the two had observed in the lecture while Kizaru-sensei* had been putting the class to sleep with his drawl. He grinned enjoying the other's company. He found out that Eustass was mechanical engineering major with a minor in physics, that he was two years older, and that he worked in the physics shop. The guy seemed pretty easy going and had a mischeivous streak. The two were laughing when another voice popped up behind Luffy.

"Ara, I didn't realize you were acquainted with mister Eustass."

"Oh Law!" Luffy chimed up excitedly. "He's in one of my classes."Luffy turned, unaware of the scowl decorating the other's face.

"I have to go to class." He stood up abruptly giving Law a displeased look over Luffy's head.

"Bye Kid!" Luffy shouted.

"Indeed mister Eustass." Law said curtly.

"Is Law done with class?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. Lecture was canceled for today." Law quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to celebrate. I got my tests back." Luffy pumped his arms victoriously. "Can Law celebrate tonight?"

"Hmm, I guess we can. I have a few things I have to do though. So why don't you go back to the room and relax until I'm finished." Law said while waving his hand non-chalantly.

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped up. "what are we going to do?"

Law tapped his chin for a moment as if in thought. "Whatever you want." He finally stated while offering a small smirk.

* * *

><p>an: Thanks for reading and the reviews guys. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I'm trying hard to not have anyone too out of character. I don't think I'm doing too bad so far. Law's darker personality quirks are really interesting to me. I'm enjoying writing him. Law is one of my most favorite characters in one piece. I really adore this pairing though there isn't much for it. I hope you all are enjoying reading as much as I am writing.

- Seakings are a common animal in the OP universe, so I thought it appropriate to have a documentary on.

- Law's 'DEATH' tattoo was originally incomplete in the manga then later was shown as finished.

- I already had Luffy with a cellphone when I did the first chapter because I forgot about the adorable little den-den mushi. So I thought it might be ok for the landlines in the residence halls since my old residence hall had those OLD wake the dead ringer phones

- Obviously this is Eustass Kid. His devil fruit power made me think mechanical junk was major appropriate for him.

- I really wanted one of the admirals as a teacher, and I though that he'd be a hilarious lecture teacher. I could so imagine the slow drawl of his voice putting people to sleep


	3. Experiment in Social Chaos

Modifications

Part III

An experiment in Social Chaos

Mostly Luffy was happy. His life thus far in college was turning out to be pretty good. He had his regular adventures with Zoro, his 'hang-out' time with Law, and now had regular study time with Eustass. He had been surprised at first when Eustass had agreed to help him. While the two now sat together in lecture, Luffy had figured the other was an impatient man. Aside from class and their usual study lunches at the union café they didn't really see each other outside of that. He was okay with the arrangement though. They seemed to be developing an interesting relationship through it. Luffy also knew that Eustass worked at a mechanic's shop outside of class.

Despite all that though, he was becoming increasingly frustrated with himself. He'd easily been able to make friends and learn about them with everybody except Law. He loved the challenge of getting to know he roommate, but his inability to get past his defenses left him floundering and not knowing where to start. He'd even asked his brother and Zoro for advice. Neither had much to offer in that department though. That left him the next option of seeking help from Nami. She had been one of his closest friends and had always been able to offer him insight. He also betted she was a bit more versed in gleaning information through casual conversation. He'd excitedly set up time to have den-den chat* with her. His anticipation had him jostling in his seat during lecture. It was so much that Eustass had nudged him roughly then shot a sharp look at him. Moments later a scribbled 'what's up with you' was written on his notebook. He'd answered in his own messy scrawl that he was expecting a call from his best friend and was excited.

Class couldn't end quickly enough for him. When it was dismissed he nearly jumped from his seat. Eustass chuckled in amusement as he watched the hyperactive boy dart out of the lecture hall. Eustass wondered what was so important about the call. Luffy would probably tell him next lecture. He knew the boy couldn't keep his mouth shut for anything.

Luffy took the steps two at a time as he rushed to get to his room. Law was in class now so he knew he had two hours to try to learn as much as he could from Nami. The excitement rolled off him as he sat down at the desk. He grinned when he opened the den-den chat* program and saw Nami's icon already online. When the vid-screen popped up he couldn't contain his shouted greeting.

"NAMI! It's been too long. I've missed Nami." Luffy leaned forward obscuring the camera for a moment. "How's Nami doing?" He asked while settling back into view.

"I'm fine Luffy." She smiled at him. "Ok enough of that. I know you called me for advice, so spill." She smirked at him.

"Nami I like-like someone. I don't know what to do though!" He whined comically.

Nami stared in awe for a moment not believing until she saw the look of distress. "Oh, you're serious." She sighed. "Alight, tell me how you know."

"Well, I like Law's kisses. I really don't want to kiss anybody else." Luffy pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know how to get Law to talk though." A dejected sigh came out. "Law's nice, but I don't know much about him."

"Wait, you're telling me that you kissed him and don't even know him?" she slammed her hand on the desk at his naiveté.

"Hey! It's not like that!" he defended. "Law's my roommate and he takes time out to spend with me. I just want to know more about him other than all that top junk."

"Luffy, don't worry." She smiled warmly at him. "It sounds like he might already like you. Be patient. You've been known to warm the hardest of hearts."

An hour went by before Luffy knew it. He was surprised when the door was opened and Law strolled in. Turning, he smiled to greet the other but was a little put off by the lack of response. Nami had gone quiet watching the exchange. She swallowed a little nervously as Law shed his shirt completely ignoring Luffy's eyes on him. The boy jumped when the screen dinged showing Nami had typed him a message.

_If that's him, he's hot._

Luffy blushed in response and was about to respond when a familiar weight settled on his shoulder. He tensed when he felt the scruff of Law's goatee against his skin. The window was closed in embarrassment. Rarely did Luffy feel the stirring tides in his gut, but now they were in full force and his face was hot from blushing. His only hope now wat that Nami wouldn't say anything to compound the situation. Eyes darted to the left watching his roommate closely. suddenly though his brain switched gears and seemed to kick-start again at the oddity of what was going on. His nervousness was forgotten.

"What is Law doing back early?"

The man in question turned his head slightly so it was resting fully on Luffy's shoulder. "Test day. I finished early so I was free to go."

"Law's smart, I'm sure it was the highest score." Luffy grinned momentarily forgetting that Nami was still able to see.

"So what kind of secrets are telling?" Tattooed fingers came up to toy with his hair. "You went all quiet when I came in.

Luffy's cheeks pinked again bringing his embarrassment back to the forefront. Unlike Nami, he was not good at playing things off so he mentally thanked her when she took control of the situation. She laughed and commented on how she was merely giving Luffy a hard time and he got all flustered. Law seemed to accept the comment at face value and turned away from the visibly tense boy. He sauntered back to his desk picking a tank top up from his chair to put on. While he started on his homework he eavesdropped on the conversation Luffy was having with his friend. It was mostly harmless catching up, but he was still curious.

The girl signalled that she had to go, but right before she loudly declared to Luffy that she was visiting and they were going to go to a club. Law stopped what he was doing and watched for Luffy's response. He floundered around giving some protest and not knowing what to wear and how to dance which she easily countered by saying that was why she was taking him. Law made note to keep tabs on the situation. He wasn't keen on outside influences disrupting his 'experiment'. He glanced down at the work schedule on his desk detailing when he was at the clinic and when he was a TA. Oddly enough he was only put in on the weekend for an AM clinic shift. He smirked realizing that made it easier on him to keep an eye on things.

"Law! Nami's going to visit me!" He shouted while spinning his chair to face his roommate.

"So I gathered from your excited noises." He commented while going back to his homework. "It's only monday. I do wonder how you'll contain yourself." he added a bit suggestively.

"I have Law for Wednesday so that will keep me busy for one day." He answered.

"Oh? Am I just a distraction for you?" He asked while looking up and pinning Luffy with a smirk.

"No, I like spending time with Law." He frowned.

Law's mind was quickly going over scenarios for the weekend when it stopped on something. "I have a good idea for Wednesday so make sure you get all your crap done." He smirked at his own plotting.

Luffy bounced excitedly. "What is it?"

"It takes some time to prepare and I still have to get my work finished too, but if so it's going to take all night." He shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you just so you don't get let down if I can't get it all prepared."

Luffy's phone rang signalling that Zoro was out of class. Law had gotten used to the routine by now. Mondays consisted of Luffy normally getting out of class and doing homework and taking a short nap until at 6pm his best friend would call. He would then promptly rush out for dinner. Law would be left in quiet to finish his work until about 7:30 when Luffy would trudge back in happy and full. Tonight though, he was going to finish the tattoo design and get it all traced out. He was actually anxious to see how it was going to look contrasted on Luffy's skin.

Law cleared space on his desk and unrolled the piece he'd been working on in his off time. The sea kings were more stylized and beautiful than the real thing. Their tails intertwined in the center and their bodies spanned the entire length of the page. He knew that something this large was going to take some time and a few sessions. He was going to enjoy every bit of inking Luffy and seeing how he reacted. The corner of his mouth pulled up as he imagined it.

By the time Luffy had returned from dinner Law had finished the last touches of the design and was working on his lab sheets. He looked up briefly to watch the other boy plop down at his desk and start on his homework. Law could tell though that Luffy was too excitable at the moment to concentrate. He chuckled and shook his head at his roommate's squirming. He could only assume it was because that girl was coming into town. The glimpse he'd caught of her on Luffy's chat window, and the picture on his desk suggested that she was very fashionable. He was indeed curious to see what she could conjure up for Luffy who was always tank tops and torn jeans.

* * *

><p>Tuesday left Luffy particularly drained. He'd had a quiz in one of his classes, a meeting with his councilor, and then his job at the community center. While the job had energized him just a bit since working with kids always did, when he'd gotten back to the dorm room he was tired. He frowned when he noticed that it was dark and Law was nowhere to be found. He sighed and flopped on the couch while flicking the little aquarium light on for his fish. Luffy closed his eyes letting another huff out. The mystery of how to talk to Law was bothering him. He wanted to talk to the other, but couldn't really find the words to ask. Wednesday, he was hoping would allow him the chance. Momentarily he thought of forgoing homework and just sleeping, but then he had remembered what Law had said about his plans. A rush of excitement filled him and he jumped up intent on finishing. By the time he was done and he'd gone off to bed, he still hadn't seen a sign of the other and he fell asleep with questions in his mind.<p>

When he awoke for classes in the morning there was still no clue that Law had returned to the room. He was just a little bit discouraged and wondered if something had come up that made Law unable to have their usual hang out. With a little less spark in his step he got ready for his day. His less than stellar mood was noticed by pretty much everyone he came into contact with. While he still grinned and cracked jokes, the same energy wasn't quite there. Eustass even had commented on it when Luffy sat completely still with no fidgeting. He'd even reluctantly offered to get Luffy ice cream after class. That had seemed to brighten him up just a little and Eustass then wondered why he'd even thought to do such a screwed up thing when he'd seen first hand Luffy's voracious appetite.

After a boring lesson, they'd walked across the street to *Franky's Cola Shoppe. Surprisingly enough Luffy only had ordered a double scoop of Orange sherbet and not something massive like what had been expected. His mood had gotten better as he'd bantered with the loud owner and more than once he'd almost flung his dessert at Eustass while motioning around wildly. It was a hilarious sight to behold and despite himself, Eustass was chuckling in enjoyment.

Law was a bit stumped when he had come back and found the room empty. Normally when classes were done Luffy would rush back eager to enjoy their Wednesday 'hang-out'. He frowned wondering where the hyper-active guy was. He was miffed seeing as he had told Luffy specifically that this Wednesday was planned out. Law finally decided that he was going to play a little mind game with Luffy. A smirk crossed his lips as he called the other up.

The laughter stopped when Luffy's phone started going off. A jazzy lilting tune pierced the air and had the boy suddenly diving for his bag to retrieve his phone. Eustass frowned turning his attention away from his rum-raisin single. The excited exclamation caused Eustass to scowl. He couldn't believe that of all places he'd ended up at the same university as Law. Even more annoying was the fact that his naïve classmate seemed to hold him in high regard. He probably could have easily avoided him, but he just had to befriend the one person that was in close quarters with him. He huffed in annoyance. Luffy had seemed to cheer up when he'd taken him out, but now he was positively rident. He didn't understand how a bland and sarcastic individual like Law could cause such a reaction.

"Your ice cream is melting bro." Franky pointed out while watching Luffy motion frantically.

"Che..." Rum-raisin being his favorite, he wasn't one to waste it, so he angrily returned his attention to his wilting scoop.

The sound of Luffy ending the call caused him to dart his eyes back to the other. He was worriedly licking his ice cream trying to finish quickly. Eustass raised an eyebrow at the action wondering what the heck was going through Luffy's head. The owner seemed to be in shock too as he gaped. Only when Luffy squeezed his eyes shut did they stop staring and begin laughing.

"You should know better than to eat it like that!" Franky had exclaimed between guffaws.

Eustass shook his head at the display. "You didn't even taste the damn thing. I spent money on that you know."

"I know I know!" Luffy spouted while flailing his arm. "It's good and I don't want to waste, but I was supposed to be back an hour ago!"

"Why?" Eustass growled.

"I always reserved Wednesday for hanging out with Law. It's the one day he's not busy. We already made plans. I was having so much fun with Kid that I forgot the time." Luffy grinned.

He scowled. "Does it matter if you're a little late?"

"Normally no, but he had told me to make sure I got everything done before hand." The boy shrugged unaware of the dark look he was getting. He finished off the last bite of his cone and jumped over the table to give Eustass a hug. "Thank you for the ice cream! I promise next time I'll spend more time."

Eustass watched as Luffy dashed out. Whatever Luffy was drawn to in Law confused the hell out of him. When he'd found himself at the same secondary academy with Law, at first they'd gotten on okay, but then he started to notice things- quirks that made him distrust the other. He wasn't particularly open about things himself, but Law was secretive way beyond a suspicious degree. Also, the fake-nice smile had kept him on edge. He'd seen a very vicious attack that happened while the look was still in place. Everything about Law was deceptive.

When Luffy got back to the room he was surprised to see Law dressed down. worn jeans and a tank top with the trademark hoodie oddly absent. At first he panicked thinking that Law had changed his mind and didn't want to hang out because he had to wait. The other had merely smirked before urging Luffy to hurry up and change into something comfortable and lightweight. He wasted no time at the request and soon found himself being dragged from the room.

"We're already late, so hopefully they didn't close up waiting." He stated. "I'm normally on time..." He knew full well that nothing would happen, but he wanted to see Luffy feel a little guilty.

"I'm sorry!" Luffy wailed while sliding into Law's car. "Where are we going that you're driving?" He asked quickly switching gears.

"You'll see..."

Afterwhile they pulled into a lot on a rougher looking patch of town. The building itself was kept well the outside painted black, with the same fuchsia logo that decorated Law's bedding on the wall. The glass was perfectly cleaned and tinted. Immediately Luffy wanted to know where they were, but Law didn't answer. Inside the pair was greeted by a man with shaggy red hair. He smirked at Luffy and tilted his head toward the back of the building.

"Is it all set up *Shachi?" Law asked.

"Yeah. Table and tools are all there." He pushed his sunglasses down and winked. "Boys know not to disturb you too."

"Good."

Luffy blinked at the exchange. He turned back to Law as if to ask what was going on. The other merely took his hand and pulled him along. As they entered the back room Luffy's eyes widened in awe. The black walls were lined with photos of intricate tattoos and concepts. For a few moments he just walked around the room looking at them Eventually Law beckoned him over to the chair in the center of the room. He grinned and obliged still not really knowing what was going on.

"Take your shirt off and straddle the chair." Law stated while moving a few tools to the table standing nearby.

"What are we doing tonight Law?" Luffy asked excitedly while pulling his top off.

"Get comfortable. You're going to be like that for a while."

Luffy nodded and sat as he was instructed to. When he leaned forward on the chair, he realized that the head rest folded back like a platform when he put weight on it. A small chortle worked its way out of his mouth and he tucked his discarded shirt under his forearms and slouched comfortably. Shuffling noises perked his curiosity and he tried to turn to see what his roommate was doing. Law's hands pushed him back into position though. A sudden cool sensation up and down his back caused him to shiver. The clipped 'hold still' that came out after kept him riveted in the same spot. More rustling was heard and then he felt paper being pressed against his back. Law's fingers felt good even through the transfer and he started to relax.

"I hope you don't mind a little discomfort." Amusement was evident in Law's voice as he peeled back the sheet.

Luffy shrugged not really knowing what to say to that. A low buzzing filled his ears and it finally set in that Law was going to be tattooing him like he'd asked a while back. He was excited and nervous all at once. He jumped when the tool touched his back. The sensation was like a tickle and burn at the same time and had him fighting not to squirm against it. It hurt enough to make him grit his teeth, but not so much that he wanted it to stop. Over the buzzing Law murmured his approval and told him that that the pain would dull eventually.

Law was actually very much enjoying himself. Each time Luffy twitched and shivered under the gun it gave him a small rush. Also, as he dabbed away small amounts of blood he would admire the lines already marked into the tan skin and feel his ego swell a just a bit. He'd always prided himself on his skills, but seeing it come to life on Luffy gave him a sense of ownership. He noticed that his roommate seemed to have a higher pain threshold as the squirming had dulled to a minimum. Briefly he wondered if he could turn the tattooing into a more heady experience for the other. He'd love to see Luffy come undone in such a manner. The linework was too important this time around though. Maybe for the next session he could experiment.

"Law, my head feels funny." Luffy moaned sleepily after a while.

He looked at the wall clock an noted he'd been working for just over an hour and was surprised Luffy had sat still that long. He shut the tool down and cleaned the area he'd been working on. A small break would probably be good considering Luffy's nature. He'd wanted to get the tat done before Luffy got hungry so that they wouldn't be going back and forth between places. Shachi had stated the room was all ready so he'd figured that had meant the mini-fridge had been stocked. To his delight it was filled with bottled water. He grabbed one for himself and then another for Luffy.

"The water should cool you down. Also stretch out a bit. We have more to do still."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Luffy and Law had ended up back at the dorm with carry-out in hand. It was later than the pair would have liked, but Law had been so caught up in his task that he couldn't really seem to care. Luffy had also somewhere along the line began to enjoy the feeling of the tattoo needle and had thus made some interesting noises. Though now he was complaining, the prior experience had intrigued Law. He hadn't really expected Luffy to be so susceptible to that kind of enjoyment. As he watched the boy now, it would have been hard to believe that. Luffy was laying on his stomach shirtless complaining about the dull pain. Law sighed and shook his head while shoving a take out box in front of him.<p>

"Really, why are you complaining now? You didn't seem to mind while I was doing it."

"Well, it hurt at first." Luffy started before popping a dumpling in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "But then it tingled and felt like buzzing inside."

Law raised an eyebrow at the description and how simple and true it was to the act. "And that felt good?"

"It was like Law inside my skin." He said while happily eating.

Luffy's response was unexpected, but Law found himself smiling. An odd aura of relaxation washed over him as his watched the other enjoy his meal. For just a moment he let himself feel unguarded. Luffy's blind innocence was at times endearing and annoying. Anyone else would have been making an innuendo with such a statement, but with Luffy it was sincere. For some reason it made Law just slightly hot for the boy.

* * *

><p>When Friday had rolled around Luffy had been practically bouncing. Zoro had been at the brunt of the boy's excitement. He was grumpy from being woken up at 7am by his roommate scrambling around for his morning class, followed by Luffy bounding into his room as the other was leaving. Needless to say, he had not gotten the amount of sleep he'd wanted. He sat slumped over grousing at Luffy for being so excitable and noisy. He almost had dozed back off when his eye caught something.<p>

"Luffy!" Zoro jumped up and yanked his shirt up. "What the hell is this?"

"It's cool isn't it?" Luffy grinned while trying to look over his shoulder.

Zoro groaned and put Luffy's shirt down. "I can't believe you actually did it."

Zoro flopped back down on his bed and covered his face. He knew Luffy had been talking about it, but he didn't really think Luffy would, especially not so soon. He supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised. It wasn't the craziest thing he'd seen Luffy do and he knew the other was sure to do even more unpredictable things. He sighed to himself hoping that Luffy would leave for his class soon so that he could get some rest before Nami got in town. He just knew he wouldn't have the chance the rest of the weekend. He'd be dragged shopping and out to be her bodyguard. He grinned. Granted, she would definitely make up for it in others ways that wore him out. He didn't really mind that.

"Zoro! Nami wants to go out this weekend. You're going right?"

"Do I have a choice?" He scoffed.

"Shi-shi-shi. I guess not." Luffy grinned.

"Yea, I have to play good boyfriend." He moaned in complaint.

Luffy laughed. "Sound more upset Zoro. I know Zoro gets playtime for it."

Zoro was left dumbstruck as Luffy jumped up making an exit before anything could get thrown at him in response. He'd known that whenever Nami was in town, that the first day was always reserved for her 'adult time' with Zoro. She hadn't been particularly secret about it and it wasn't like it made any difference to him. As long as both were happy he didn't care. Saturday was going to be a full day. He wasn't looking forward to the shopping bit. Nami would drag him along to stores making him try on millions of clothes. He'd been through the drill when prom and homecoming had come around. He'd been so tired afterwards, but he couldn't deny that she had impeccable taste when it came to fashion. He'd looked pretty damn good.

When he'd made it to Kizaru's lecture Eustass was already seated comfortably in his usual spot, but he was giving Luffy an annoyed look. Seemingly though the boy didn't notice and plopped down next to him. Eustass frowned even more and turned so he was faced slightly away from Luffy. That did catch the other's attention. Luffy wasn't keen on getting ignored especially when he didn't know why. Instantly he'd maneuvered so that he was right in his classmate's personal space unable to be displaced. Finally Eustass growled in submission and rolled his eyes. Luffy then grinned knowing he'd won and that for the time whatever it was had been forgiven.

Eustass had still been bitter about Wednesday and was really wanting to hold a grudge. It wasn't so much Luffy as it was Law that had made me angry. Luffy had even apologized. He was aware he was being childish and immature, but he didn't really care. Somehow though, the stupid boy had gotten under his skin and he couldn't stay angry. He sighed and slouched down in the seat letting his arms rest comfortably on the back rests. Luffy flinched at the very brief touch and Eustass wondered what caused it. He was fully aware that the other didn't sunburn like himself. He tilted his head and nudged Luffy's leg with his knee in question. The other grinned and scribbled on the corner of his notebook 'tattoo'.

"What?!" He mouthed in surprise.

Luffy nodded in response and scribbled that he would show him after class was over. Eustass shook his head not really knowing what to do in response to that. He had his own ink, but he didn't really expect Luffy to be one to like that kind of stuff. It suddenly clicked. He knew that Law had quite a few tattoos. It was almost a certainty that he was the one that had put the other up to it. In fact, he bet that's what had gone on Wednesday when Luffy had rushed out. The sneak must have made an appointment for Luffy and when he'd been late, it had annoyed him. A chuckle worked it's way into his throat. Sometimes he loved pissing Law off. In any case, Law seemed pretty possessive over the boy and that made it even better that Luffy had befriended him. It would be an easy outlet for getting under the other's skin.

* * *

><p>Luffy had planned to use the majority of his friday for eating and sleeping to gather energy for the beating he knew saturday would be. When he returned to his room, his first order of business was cleaning and tending to his new ink. Embarrassingly enough, he was flexible enough to wash it, but the stretching made it itch. He ended up asking Law to help him. Thankfully the man was there and hadn't left for his job yet. Law had stood up upon his entrance and was waiting for him next to the couch. Luffy grinned and shed his shirt while flopping down face first.<p>

"You know you still need to be careful." Law commented while applying a liberal amount of aquaphor. "It's only been a few days. It won't fully healed for a few weeks."

"I know, but Law takes good care to make sure nothing bad will happen." Luffy grinned and looked over his shoulder.

"Well tomorrow I won't be. You have to get your friends to take care of that." He shrugged and recapped the tube. "Also, you know not to do swimming or hot tub."

Luffy laughed at that. "Law will never need to worry about that."

"Oh? Why's that?"

* "I never learned to swim properly." He sat up cheerfully. "Shanks tried to teach me, but every time I just kinda sank. He used to tease me and call me an anchor."

A knock at the door roused them from their conversation. Law's brow furrow in confusion. Luffy's friend normally either called or yelled through the door and Law never let anyone come by the room. As he went to open the door he was moderately surprised to see an orange haired woman on the other side. When Luffy peeked around him a loud cheer erupted.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled and pulled her in. "Aren't you supposed to be having adult time with Zoro?"

"Not appropriate Luffy!" She flushed and knocked the top of his head.

Law stood watching the odd display with some awe. Luffy was just laughing loudly as the girl had him in a headlock giving what looked like a painful noogie. Finally after a minute or so she gave Luffy a reprieve. She was a curious person Law decided. Temperamental, but she had to have some number of patience or understanding. He watched her circle Luffy seemingly assessing his appearance.

"You've toned up a bit since the summer." She said finally stopping. "This makes finding you good clothing even easier. Though I'd love to show your back off."

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Law interrupted uncomfortable with the idea. "I haven't finished the tattoo yet."

Nami turned and regarded Law thoughtfully for a moment deciding that he was definitely more handsome than the Den-chat cam had let on. "Alright. I can understand that. And I can only assume that you're the dashing roommate that has Luffy fawning?" She asked teasingly while Luffy tried to shut her up.

Law offered a small smirk at her. She was purposely embarrassing Luffy by revealing his supposedly secret crush. Of course Law had picked up on it a while ago, but having his observations cemented by one of Luffy's best friends made it just a little bit better. He pretended to ignore it.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow him. It's been a while and I need to get caught up." She stated while throwing an arm around Luffy.

"Indeed. I have to go to work anyway. It would be nice for him to have some entertainment." He countered easily.

"We're going out tomorrow. Join us if you're not busy."

"We'll see." He merely shrugged while grabbing his bag and leaving.

Nami had insisted on taking Luffy shopping after Law had left just so she could spend a lazy morning with Zoro. The entire time she had grilled him about Law. To say the least it had worn him out. He'd been so tired after he shopping spree and dinner that when he'd gotten back he had fallen straight asleep and hadn't woken up until nine thirty. By that point Law had already left for the clinic again. That left Luffy to his own devices until Nami was ready to go out. He sat for a moment staring at the bags in the floor. She had picked out and bought him a whole new wardrobe it seemed. Fashion wasn't really his thing, but he would have felt bad if he didn't use it. Especially with how Nami was about money.

She had claimed she bought him the attire to help with attracting his roommate. He eyed the bags again then finally went to pick them up. Obviously he'd known she purchased the clothing she demanded he try on, but he wanted to know what else she put in there. He started rooting through the bags and pulling everything out. Jeans of course were a must for him and she knew it. Everything was high quality and even he could tell that. She'd essentially bought clothing and accessories for him to last into winter as well. He wouldn't have even thought of that. He grinned as he ran his fingers over the piles. Nami was always thinking ahead. Everything she had bought for him was easily worn together without looking odd. Easy for him since he didn't care. He smiled at the thought.

Eventually he'd put all the clothing away and went about his normal morning. Because he knew Nami and Zoro would be sleeping in, he just resorted to eating leftover pizza for breakfast. He knew he'd burn it off anyway. Saturdays pretty much started out the same for him regardless of what was going on. He'd get up and stuff his face, then he'd do homework, followed by a long run. After that it just depended on if the rec center had a kids event going on. He'd been lucky that this weekend was free. It would have been bad if not. He'd have gotten an earful from Nami.

Luffy suspected that at some point hours before they were going out, Nami would come by and force clothing and hair styling on him. She'd done the same when they'd gone to formals for school. He had to admit, she did a really good job of making him look like he knew fashion, but it was always a long process. She would wear him out before anything even happened. Today though, he had to endure it. She was on a mission to make Law stop in his tracks. She'd explained the whole thing the previous day. And as tiring as he knew it was going to be he was strangely excited.

* * *

><p>When about four o'clock had rolled around Nami had come knocking. It was perfect timing. Luffy had just finished his post run shower and was killing time flipping through channels. She wasted no time picking out clothes for him. Luffy smiled. It was almost exactly the same as he remembered. After he'd dressed, she'd set to work taming his hair. He'd known it was near unmanageable. He hadn't gotten the nice silky hair his brother had. His was thick and coarse. Nami'd had many a fight with it before, and somehow always won. He'd actually grown fond of having her styling his hair. The pulling and snags never hurt and somehow she'd made him relax. Begrudgingly he'd also gotten used to the fact that Nami liked putting makeup on him. Said it made his eyes look exotic.<p>

"Nami, do I have to wear this every time we go out?" he complained.

"Not all the time."She put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "Tonight we're trying to get you bedded by your man though. So hold still!" She snapped while grasping his chin.

He flushed in embarrassment. He knew she was only teasing, but it didn't help that he felt so clueless in that department. His first real kiss had been Law's and while he knew he liked the man, he hadn't thought that far out. He'd also felt too embarrassed to ask about the process. He sighed and pouted while Nami finished up. He hoped that whatever happened with Law, that he didn't look like a complete idiot.

"There Luffy. You look good." Nami grinned in that cheshire way making him want to see.

He was actually in awe when he saw himself. She'd picked out fitted red jeans and a black tank topped with a *navy button-down shirt with a white 'x' on both pockets. It was comfortable, but still looked nice. Of course he wore his leather wrist-band watch with it. It was something Ace had gotten him a while back. Nami had also gotten him a *puka shell necklace with a seaking fang dangling from the center. It fit and reminded him of home. He looked down at the belt he was wearing. It was navy and had little silver studs. Instantly he thought it was something Ace would like.

"What do you think?" She grinned again and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Am I good or what?"

"How did you do that?" He pointed to his hair. "I look like a picture!"

He touched it and was surprised it was still pliable and not hard. Parts were divided and spiked up while the longer pieces on the sides hung loose and brushed against his cheeks. His bangs were parted off to the right and the smaller portion on the left was pinned up and spiked. He grinned at his reflection and then took notice of the makeup Nami had put on him. Subtle smudging of kohl around the outer corner of his eyes paired with a more defined line along the lashes. It wasn't too much, just enough to really make his eyes stand out. He blinked and momentarily thought he looked way too mature for himself.

"Okay Luffy, grab your things. we're ready to go."

Law returned to find the room smelling vaguely sweet. He immediately noticed the note taped to Luffy's computer screen. Upon inspection it was to him from the girl.

_Hey Mr. Trafalgar,_

_I know I invited you to come hang out with us, but I forgot to tell you where. We're kind of moving around so if you still want to meet up here's my number. Pop me a message and I'll let you know where we're at. I'm sure Luffy would love for you to be there._

He smirked and put the number in his phone. He didn't mind this little game. He could tell she was trying to coerce some sort of interest. He'd play along. He did find Luffy puzzling and an enjoyable experiment. Also, as confounding as he was, Luffy was a fairly attractive specimen and probably the most interesting person he'd come into contact with. And if she had the plan to present Luffy to him on a gilded dinner plate, who was he to refuse.

Quickly he changed out of his work clothing and into something more fitting, dark pinstriped jeans and a maroon zip-front shirt topped off with a fedora. He figured it would be dressed up enough if they went to nice place, but not too much for a bar or club. By the time he was ready to leave, she had responded to his message and let him know which club they're dragged Luffy to.

When he'd arrived he had not expect to see Luffy in the middle of a mass of bodies dancing away without a care. Nami had noticed him immediately and waved him over. She sat at the small bar at the edge of the dance floor making sure not to lose sight of Luffy. Law eyed the large amount of shot glasses around her and Zoro before giving her a questioning look.

"Not all of those are mine. About half are Luffy's and Zoro's." She replied to the unvoiced question. "Just enough to get Luffy comfortable, but not drunk."

Law watched Luffy again. He was oddly entranced by how liquid his movements looked. Luffy he'd imagined was not clumsy, but not incredibly coordinated either. But with alcohol jetting through his system stamping out any embarrassment, he looked like he belonged in the writhing crowd. For a moment Luffy's eyes opened and he caught them. It was just enough to grab his undivided attention though and soon the boy had joined them again.

"Law came!" He yelled excitedly while grabbing a shot from Nami. "I didn't Law would be able to."

"I don't always work the whole weekend."

"I'm happy!" He downed his shot then slammed it back down. "Law should come dance with me!"

Nami raised an eyebrow and shifted her gaze to the person in question. He tilted his head as if thinking. "I just got off work Luffy. Let me get a drink first." He eyed the boy up and down appreciating Nami's work. "You looked like you were having fun. Go enjoy yourself."

Luffy grinned again and slid back into the middle of the floor. Law watched for another moment then went off to order his own drink. The entire time he kept himself fully aware of Luffy and where he was. He'd noticed a lot of men and women were eyeing him and it made him a bit put off. Luffy was happily oblivous to all the attention and chattering and dancing away with everyone who came into contact with him. Law found himself feeling a bit territorial at it. At some point Luffy had shed his top shirt and left it with Zoro and was dancing with Nami filled with an energy that was unreal for any normal drunk person. Law was enjoying the view until he noticed someone approaching from behind. He stood up and began to saunter over. Nami had noticed the man and had sidled herself between Luffy and him.

"I wasn't going for you lady."

"I know that." She had stopped dancing to address the man. "But as you can see, this one is occupied." She snapped as if daring him.

"Move. I've no intentions on getting ugly, but I will if you get in the way."

"Funny, you already are ugly." She said while crossing her arms under her bust. "Now leave us alone."

He reared back to backhand her but found himself unable to when a tight grip squeezed his wrist. He looked back and found himself eye to eye with a dangerously calm Law. "I believe the young miss said to leave her alone."

"Who're you? Her boyfriend? I wasn't bothering her." He yelled while tugging his arm.

"No I'm not her boyfriend. The dangerous looking man giving you the stare-down from the bar is." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Then get off you punk. I told you I wasn't messing with her." He snapped still trying to free his arm.

Law tightened his grip causing the man to gasp in pain. Nami's eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold. His face had never changed from the pleasant half smile and his voice was still polite. It sent a small chill down her back, but none the less she held her ground. Standing between the unaware Luffy and his would be attacker. She could tell by how his fingers were positioned that he knew the pressure points in the wrist very well. The delicate looking hold was actually pushing the bones together in what she surmised was a very painful and grating way. Then she heard him whisper lowly.

"I know, but you have wrongful intentions toward something that belongs to me." Nami saw a spark of cruel enjoyment flash in Law's eyes before it disappeared and he dropped the man's wrist.

"Law!" Luffy cut the tension by suddenly noticing his roommate on the dance floor. "You going to dance with me now?" He slurred jovially while clutching on to his arm.

Law turned and nodded his consent the assailant now forgotten. Luffy let go of his arm and turned to face him. He wasn't keen on dancing, but he let Luffy just do what he wanted. The other didn't even seem to mind. It was like that until a bass heavy song came through the speakers. He noticed the crowd becoming more provocative around him and reacted accordingly. Luffy was spun around and pulled flush against his body. He didn't want to share and definitely was not okay other bodies throbbing and grinding on Luffy.

Luffy was startled at the sudden movement and sensation of Law's body press closely. His hips were rolling in a subtle way but it was just enough to make Luffy's body move too. He turned his head upwards to look at Law and was met with the same pleasant smile that the man always had. It was disarming so he shrugged and turned back contentedly allowing the movement. It was different than what he was used to. Their bodies were so close he could feel Law's breath on the back of his neck. It caused a tingling feeling in all his nerves and he squirmed a bit.

"Are you displeased?" Law's voice came lowly next to his ear.

He flushed and shook his head. "I've never danced this close before."

"I see. Well we can stop if you want." He murmured noticing the minute twitches under Luffy's skin.

"I like feeling Law move." He slurred again.

"As you wish."

Law let his left arm wrap around Luffy's midsection while his right dropped just enough that his thumb brushed against Luffy's hip. He could feel the bone through the tank's flimsy cotton. Luffy sighed at the sensation and stretched. Law's fingers caressed his hip again, this time more boldly. He could almost feel Luffy hum in approval while he swayed. The boy was completely unaware of what he was saying and doing. And while Law was entertained, he wanted Luffy to be sober.

"I like this hat on Law." Luffy suddenly said. "It looks fancy."

"You're attracting quite the attention yourself." He murmured keeping the same suggestive tone. "You should be careful going out like this. Someone might try to gobble you up."

"Shi shi shi..." Luffy stopped dancing and turned to Law. "No one will eat me up."

Law leaned forward and grazed his lips against Luffy's ear. "Maybe the wolf is closer than you think."

After a moment of just standing closely Luffy tilted his head back. "Will Law kiss me again?"

Law thought about it for a moment. He'd seen and been around drunk Luffy plenty of times. This was new though. Luffy was always an open book of sorts. His emotions were clearly visible on his person. He enjoyed Law's company yes, but had a difficult time expressing it from embarrassment and inexperience. He could always tell though. Seeing Luffy so confidently acting in this manner intrigued him. He wondered if Luffy would so easily act this way if he pushed farther.

He gave Luffy a sweeping glance noticing curious, alcohol-glazed eyes waiting for an answer. He smirked and pulled Luffy off the dance-floor and away from spectators. A corner wall jutted out just enough to shield their bodies. He backed Luffy up against the wall and placed his hands softly on his stomach. As he leaned forward he began rubbing in circles adding a little pressure. His lips barely brushed Luffy's when he suddenly moaned and wobbled a bit. Luffy's hands shot up to cover his mouth and he tried to pull away from Law.

"I'm gonna be sick."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading guys. Sorry about the wait. I actually suffered some major hard drive crashage while I was trying to update and had to restart everything. I'm sorry if things feel a little out of place. That kind of thing can really throw the groove off. Anyway, more Eustass next chapter and more Law development.

Recently had ink done and pretty much I tried to describe how it felt on me. Kind of like a vibrating paper cut. It didn't really hurt to me, but I have a high tolerance to pain. The sensation was actually kind of relaxing to me at one point. Certain areas did cause pain and discomfort. (close to the bone) But overall I was pretty lax. I didn't get any kind of physical enjoyment, but I was pretty excited in a happy way.

**notes**  
>Den chat- think of something similar to skype or vidchat<p>

Franky's- Obviously Franky. Thought it'd be funny if he owned a soda shop.

Shachi- Owns the tattoo parlour. He's originally part of the Heart pirates. Also people have known him as Casquette. Hangs around with penguin.

Anchor- Paying tribute to the inability to swim being a devil fruit user and to his little shirt as a kid.

Navy shirt- This is his shirt from strong world promo art.

Puka shells- I don't care what kind of negative (douchebaggery)is associated with them. I love real Puka jewelry and I figured a seaking tooth would be appropriate.

Also, I love hats. Law is a hat kinda guy in my book. The thought of him in a fedora makes me all kinds of happy.


	4. Disproved Theory

modifications

part IV

Disproved Theory

Luffy awoke to the sound of bubbling. He blinked his eyes sleepily and stretched trying to orient himself. His mouth felt dry and his head hurt a little, but most of all his back was itching like crazy. He pushed off the surface underneath him and noticed that he recognized the texture. His shoulders popped as he moved slowly. As he sat fully up he brushed against the back of couch. Immediately he reached around to scratch his back.

"I told you not to do that." His roommate's voice came from the darkened side of the dorm.

Luffy heard the click of Law's desk lamp and he saw that the other was still laying down on his back with his hat covering his face. He briefly wondered how Law knew what he was about to do. He watched as the hand that had switched on the lamp flopped languidly down before Law sat up tossing his hat aside. He met Law's eyes through the dim light and tilted his head questioningly at the smirk that bled into them.

"Take the aspirin I left out for you then I'll tend to your back."

That was the first time Luffy noticed he was shirtless. He shrugged at the revelation and then turned to his side table to see two pills and a bottle of water. As he downed them he could hear the scuff of Law's feet against the area rug. The other's weight on the couch next to him was comfortable. He turned and hunched his shoulders a bit waiting for the cold sensation of the after-care gellee. Law pressed his hand against the center of Luffy's back and then began slapping the tattoo. It stung lightly, but the feeling distracting from the itchiness. It was soon soothed by gel being massaged on in small circles. He yawned and relaxed enjoying the touch.

"Did Law bring me home?" Luffy finally asked.

"Yes, you got sick at the club and we barely managed to get you to a toilet fast enough. You did vomit on my shoe on the way up here though." He said flatly while concentrating.

"I'm sorry Law! I never had whatever those little drinks were." He tried to turn to face his roommate, but was forced to stay still. "They were really good."

"They gave you lemon drops and cherry bombs. You got sick because of too much sugar. I'm actually quite surprised that you don't have a massive headache." He sighed and wiped his hands on his pant leg.

"what time is it?" Luffy yawned.

"A little after 5am." Law adjusted so that he was leaning against the back of the couch.

"I'm glad Law came out tonight." Luffy smiled sleepily. "I love Nami and Zoro, but I feel like burden them sometimes." He leaned forward onto his knees.

"Why is that?" He knew Luffy was caring, but he hadn't expected such an admission.

"Nami warns me not to be too trusting. Says I'm too innocent." Luffy grinned.

Law smirked. "She's right. Your innocence is very attractive. It can draw some unsavory people." He reached up and ruffled Luffy's hair.

"How does Law scare bad people off without hurting or yelling at them?" He questioned.

That caught him off guard. He'd always thought that Luffy had been unaware of his would be attackers. It just proved that the kid was more attentive than even he'd given him credit for. He wasn't keen on explaining that he was hurting them in subtle ways and getting some enjoyment out of it, so he tried to give the broadest answer. "Guess I just have an intimidating personality."

"Will Law kiss me again?" He repeated the question from the club while turning to look intently at his roommate.

"Sure, but not right now. You need to sleep off the rest of that alcohol and then brush your teeth." Law stated with a small grimace.

"Aww...that's mean." Luffy pouted playfully.

Law got up from the couch to let Luffy stretch back out. He sighed at the look that he got, but smirked in response. Luffy flopped back onto his stomach in a huff, but it was all in jest. He dragged the blanket off the top of the couch and covered up. Law sauntered back to his bed and flicked the desk lamp off before stretching out with an audible groan. He eventually sighed as he got comfortable and then found himself smiling at the fact that Luffy had already fallen off into sleep again. He didn't want to admit, but there was something more than fascination.

Luffy awoke later to an empty room and a dry mouth. He groaned and smacked his lips. As he slowly moved from the couch he wondered what time it was and to where his roommate had gone. A look at his phone showed that it was a little bit after noon, definitely not as late as he'd expected. Upon seeing Law's perfectly made bed, he decided the other had been up and about for a while and decided to freshen up. He nearly tripped getting off the couch realizing that Law had moved the desk trashcan next to the couch in case he got sick. Luffy grinned and moved it back before going about his routine.

Law returned to the room to hear the shower running and Luffy singing loudly. He smirked and set his bag by Luffy's couch then sat down at his desk. He was amused at the other's antics and was quite surprised to see the boy up and about before he'd gotten back to give him a "hangover cure". He was sure that the boy's voracious appetite would have kicked in so he had gotten *bagels with plain cream cheese and sliced grapefruit because he'd seen bad times with greasy food after a night of drinking. And he wasn't too keen on being around Luffy vomiting again. He blinked hearing his phone's message alert. There was a text from Nami asking if Luffy was okay followed by a "I thought you'd like this 3" and a picture attached of him and Luffy dancing. Their bodies were pressed together and Luffy was looking back questioningly at him. He smirked and saved the picture.

He closed the image when he heard the shower shut off and responded to Nami accordingly. _"Luffy is fine. Must have just gotten up. He was singing in the shower."_

_"That doesn't surprise me. I got some other nice pics of him. I'll send them later. ;)"_

Both his eyebrows raised up when he saw Luffy pop out of the bathroom in just a towel. He couldn't help but chuckle at the look of surprise from the other boy. It was soon erased by a shrug and a laugh further proving that Luffy had no particular shame about being naked or being seen that way. Law shook his head and motioned Luffy over with a tilt of his head. The boy seemed to forget all shyness and walked over and knelt down on the floor with his back to his roommate. Even though the gel had been warmed up, Law's hands still felt cool on his freshly showered skin. A small tremor ran up his spine as deft fingers massaged the ointment into the inked area.

"Don't rub it so much with the towel. It's a little bit red and irritated." He sighed.

Luffy tried to pout, but found himself sighing in relaxation instead. His muscles were a little bit sore from dancing and the shower had only just made it known to him. He exhaled happily and slouched. Law slid out of his chair and silently to the floor noticing the change in Luffy's demeanor. The gel was long absorbed into the other's skin, but this had provided him the perfect opportunity to test the younger man's boundaries. His hands slowed and the touches became more penetrating, like a massage. Luffy made a soft pleased sound so he let his fingers glide a little further down Luffy's back. He dug his thumbs into the small dimples at the small of the back eliciting a slightly louder moan. Law let off the pressure a little and walked his hands further toward Luffy's sides. His touch then became more sensual as he let it move around and caress the narrow hips his fingers just brushing the top of the towel. Luffy tensed a tiny bit, but didn't make any move to get away. Law chuckled, satisfied with his discovery and slid his fingers back around and up to the other's shoulder blades.

"I brought you some food that shouldn't upset your stomach." He murmured and then eventually moved to get up.

Luffy sighed. "Law's always so nice to me. Why?" He grabbed his clothes off the couch arm and left Law with that thought while he got dressed.

Why indeed. Law didn't quite understand himself. It wasn't a thought that particularly sat well with him either. He didn't like not being in total control. Luffy was like a chaos element in his perfectly organized little world. He tipped everything on its side and made Law act outside his norm. It was disquieting just how disarming the other was. His innocent nature was so wonderfully corruptible and it drew the scientific side of the med student to test and postulate and really try to glean information. The more masculine side of him was keen on getting under the skin and seeing what made the boy 'tick'. It was possessive, lusty, and to a small point greedy. It was alarming, but when he really broke it down, he could find no real unfavorable side-effects to wanting Luffy aside from his own confusion. He shrugged, he'd always been able to adapt to a situation and this was no different. In the very least it kept him amused and his mind busy.

When Luffy came back in the room his was back to his excitable self and was near to pouncing at Law in his hunger. He grinned widely and plopped down on the floor right in front of Law wondering what type of food had been brought. He grimaced visibly though when a bottle of vegetable juice was thrust in his face. Law smirked and shook it urging him to take it. Luffy pouted, but took the bottle. He did stick his tongue out at Law to show his distaste for the drink.

"Drink it. Your body needs to rehydrate, and since I know you have a fast metabolism it will restore some energy too." He stated with a small sound of annoyance.

"Okay, fine." Luffy grumbled but popped open the bottle anyway.

Law watched him take a gulp and then nodded in satisfaction. Afterwards he opened the bag next to the couch and handed his roommate a bagel and cup of cream cheese. Luffy bounced in excitement at the food and grinned up completely forgetting about the vegetable juice. Law's eyes widened at the bright smile then he shook his head at how Luffy's mood had switched. While Luffy was slathering his bagel Law opened the large container of citrus and put a fork in it.

"Law is so smart. I never told Law that I like these." Luffy mumbled between bites.

"Oh?" He hummed. "what do you like about them?"

"Shanks used to take us to the bakery when we were younger and let us pick the dozen." Luffy smiled thoughtfully. "They always smelled so good. Ace and me used to fight over the last one."

Law smirked and helped himself to the fruits. Luffy sighed happily and rooted around in the bag for another bagel. Just as he was going for another bite his phone chimed that he had a text message. He reached for it questioningly all the while holding the half in his mouth. He grinned happily at the picture that popped up and dropped his food. Nami's, Zoro's, and his own grinning faces surrounded by shot glasses covered the screen. He laughed and kicked his legs nearly tossing the abandoned bread in the floor.

"Law! Law! Look!" He shouted while turning and waving his phone at the other.

He leaned forward but instead of looking at the phone he rubbed his thumb along Luffy's lip brushing crumbs and cream away. Luffy paused and his cheeks pinked at the action. Everything was forgotten as he focused on the feeling of Law's touch. A weight settled on his knee and he swallowed nervously as Law drew closer. Their lips had just brushed together when Luffy's phone started ringing. Law flicked his tongue out across the other's bottom lip before pushing away with an uttered 'fuck'.

* * *

><p>Luffy had been in a great mood from Nami's visit, but now something else was plaguing him. The concept of sex dreams were nothing new to him, but more often than he'd ever had, they were starting to be a regular occurence. Ever since the morning after he'd had too much to drink. He couldn't get the feel of Law's fingers out of his head. If he'd given it away though, the other had said nothing. Anytime that Law had touched his back now to apply aquaphor he found himself sighing a little bit more deeply and his skin heating up. He wasn't by any means against sleeping with Law. In fact, he was pretty sure that he wanted that, but the problem lay in not really knowing the hows and whats of it. He knew Law was experienced in the department, and that didn't bother him. He just wanted to be able to reciprocate so that he could also make the other feel good.<p>

He'd texted Ace asking if they could have a den-chat when he was done with class. Ace always seemed to know the answers to his questions and more often than not would answer. Despite as a child asking all kinds of vulgar questions to his brother, he felt oddly uncomfortable asking these kinds. As he'd booted up the screen his normal confidence wasn't there. He pursed his lips and bobbed his leg vigorously waiting for Ace to sign in. A few moments later, *the snail on fire icon popped up showing Ace was available. He called and tried to grin when it was answered.

"So, it has to be something really important for you to want a den chat." Ace rested his chin on his fist. "Turn on your camera Luffy." He sighed.

"Sorry." He pouted a little at Ace's bored expression. "It's really, really important. Ace always knows how to help. I know I asked Nami last time, but this is too embarrassing to ask her." Luffy babbled.

Ace sat up more straight concerned about just 'what' was too much for Luffy to not tell to his best friend. "Alright little brother. What's on your mind?"

"Sex." Luffy blurted out.

Ace almost face-planted the desk in surprise. "Wha? Luffy we already had this conversation. What's wrong now?"

"No I mean-" He curled his lips up again trying to puzzle out what he wanted to say. "Ace and Marco have sex right?"

Ace covered his mouth with his hand to try to hide the small blush. He then sighed in exasperation and moved to scratch his chin. "Yeah? Why do you ask? Not that it's really anyone's business..." He finally mumbled.

"Umm..." Luffy began blushing more, then finally just deciding to dive right in. "I think I want to with Law, but I've never done anything, and I want to make Law feel good, but I don't know how." He said rapidly without pause.

Ace blanched not at all pleased with the direction that had turned, but the earnest, trusting look in his brother's eyes kept him from voicing his complaint. "Okay Luffy, listen to me and don't let any other misconceptions get into your mind. Okay?" He continued when Luffy nodded. "Luffy, sex isn't some big difficult thing. It's a natural desire and function of the body. There isn't just one right way to do it. It should be shared with someone you'd trust with your body."

"But I do trust Law. Law has taken care of me and I like Law." He grinned feeling a little more comfortable.

"Right." Ace huffed and then explained. "There's not preamble to sex. It should feel comfortable and enjoyable. Touch, laugh, kiss, and want. There shouldn't be any rush." He smiled softly thinking about the first time he'd done anything. "Being nervous is natural, but you and your partner should be able to calm each other. You should get a rush, but not rush."

"But how do I make him feel good? And how do we make it smooth?" He questioned sincerely.

"Well, you just feel. Find out what the other person likes through the senses." He shrugged. "As for making it not hurt, that's what foreplay and preparation are for." Ace frowned. "I assume he has some 'notches on his belt'?" he asked refusing to say Law's name.

"Yea. But I don't care." Luffy seemed completely blase to the whole thing. "Law's past is Law's past. I just want Law to feel good."

"Luffy, maybe you shouldn't just jump into sex with him." Ace stated. "Why don't you try to see what he likes and have some fun learning about his body before you take your normal approach." He grimaced not believing that he was actually telling Luffy to fool around with his roommate.

Luffy brightened visibly at the suggestion. "Yeah! But how do I do that?"

Ace exhaled in slight relief at the aversion of a minor crisis. "Just do what feels natural."

After that, the two briefly chatted about what else was going on. Luffy talked about Nami's visit and even showed Ace some of the clothing that she'd gotten him. Meanwhile he talked about how his classes were going and how he was going to be doing an apprenticeship with professor *Newgate just as Marco had. By then end of their conversation, the discomfort about Luffy's questions had been long forgotten and they were laughing away. The jingle of keys in the hallway alerted Luffy of his roommate's arrival though and he bade goodbye to Ace promising to call him later.

He turned as Law walked in debating on what to do. Law looked mildly irritated and had the sleeves of his lab coat rolled up and was clenching his beanie in a tight fist. Luffy wasn't used to seeing his arms and his hair when he was still in work garb. He watched with wide curious eyes as Law tore his coat off and stretched out on his bed. He was inspired to act knowing his breaking one of the boundaries that was implied as rule. Never had anyone or anything not belonging to Law ever touched his bed. Luffy was tossing that into the wind as he walked over.

Law started when he felt the bed dip at his side. Luffy's knees rested next to his hips and suddenly felt the pressure of another body resting against him. He tilted his head up a fraction to see what the other was up to. Luffy was actually just quietly laying on him head curled against his chest. It was odd to see Luffy silent while he was awake, but for whatever reason the other's body pressing down on his own was calming. He moved his right arm to pillow his head while his left came up to tug lightly on Luffy's hair.

"Na- Law's upset." He finally murmured against his roommate's hoodie.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. The problem has been taken care of." Law replied staring at the ceiling and wondering why he was letting Luffy stay cuddled up with him.

While he had taken care of the issue, he was still frustrated over it. His body was tense despite the calming lull that Luffy was drawing over him. His hand tightened in Luffy's hair subconsciously and it wasn't until the other made a pained grunt that he realized. Slowly he let go and slicked his fingers through the dark locks in unspoken apology. His mind was already working on methods to keep a repeat from today's incident from happening again. Luffy shifted on top of him and he became suddenly aware of just how inappropriately close their bodies were. He debated on whether or not he should push their boundaries again. Luffy lifted his head to look up at him.

"Does this make it better?" He asked innocently while giving a small grin.

"It helps..."Law's eyes narrowed and he suddenly rolled Luffy over pinning him to the bed. "I know something that will make it all go away." He husked against Luffy's lips.

Luffy's eyes widened a bit, but showed no fear. He merely met Law's gaze with a curious and open expression. He was curious to see how the other was going to react. Law was surprised to see the almost acceptance in the younger man's eyes. He leaned forward until he was resting completely on his forearms over Luffy. The action pressed their hips together and he could feel the tell-tale signs of awakening arousal. Luffy's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and he was unable to look Law in the face. It was cute. He decided to push again and leaned over and kissed Luffy. The other was surprised at first, but then responded with vigor. Instantly Law was granted access and he took it stabbing his tongue in Luffy's mouth and prompting him to tangle. Luffy curled his almost wrapping up the invading appendage completely. Law filed that bit away knowing that skill might come in handy for later activities.

Luffy moaned and pulled away panting. His eyes were dilated and his lips were plumped from kissing. He was eyeing the other man with confused want as if he was unable to decide what he needed. Law sat up and adjusted so that he was sitting against the wall with his legs hanging comfortably off the side of the bed. Luffy watched him with rapt attention and even he couldn't deny that the look was smouldering and a little bit of a turn on. He waited to see what the other would do. Luffy's blush was rapidly coming back and Law thought that would be it. He was surprised by the other though.

Luffy sat up, weight on his forearms and breathed deeply. "I like when Law does that." He murmured his voice low. Law doubted that Luffy even had any idea of how he sounded. "It feels hot. I like how Law makes it feel."

He hummed in approval as he watched Luffy crawl over to him. "I can make it feel very good." He whispered. "Do you want to?"

Luffy shied back. "I don't know how." He looked away and pouted.

Law chuckled and cupped Luffy's head. "It's fine. I can show you how." He leaned down, but just as he was about to kiss Luffy again his phone went off. "Fuck." He growled while moving away to answer it.

Luffy rested back on his haunches and watched Law with a tilted head. He was pacing and speaking quietly, but annoyance was clearly written on his face. Even in irritation though, his movements were controlled and precise. Luffy found himself counting Law's steps noticing that he always made the same amount before turning around and going back the other way. Looking at his stride popped a memory of the bar up and how their bodies had been so close, that he could feel long legs framing his own. Honestly, he loved Law's legs. They were slender, but powerful. He wondered what his roommate did to keep in shape. Law stopped mid-stride and he covered his phone and turned to Luffy.

"We'll finish this later." He muttered in annoyance before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

Law had been more than irate when he returned to the room later. He was quiet knowing that it was way later than he was used to returning. His irritation seemed to melt as soon as he noticed Luffy passed out on top of his homework, his straw hat completely covering his head. Law sighed and shook the other awake knowing that otherwise a fierce neck ache would be involved later. A soft groan came from under the hat and then a noise of discontent, but he still didn't move. Law knew his roommate was aware, but decided to get under his skin. His hand braced against the back of the chair, he leaned over and lightly blew in Luffy's ear. He smirked as a visible shiver rand through the other's body.

"Law's mean." a muffled quip came from the younger man.

"And why is that?" He murmured while flicking his tongue out to barely touch the whorl of the ear.

Luffy sat up and pouted over his shoulder. "It got too hot, and Law didn't come back."

The man in question straightened up a little bit startled by the frankness in Luffy's reply. "I see. Did you take care of it?" Law asked wondering if he would get shy again.

Luffy nodded. "Videos don't help though."

That was new. He hadn't expected his roommate to resort to pornography. It was interesting to hear none the less. "Not everyone enjoys visual stimulation." He stated matter of factly.

"I compare them all to Law. I like how Law looks and I like what Law does to me." He admitted openly despite his furious blush.

"I guess then, I'll have to do something about that hmm?" He crossed his arms pretending to think about it. Luffy nodded resolutely with a small frown causing him to smirk. "I guess I'm going to have fun learning what *mister straw hat likes aren't I?" He bent at the waist so that he was eye to eye with the other.

"Only if Law feels good too. I want to know what Law likes." He almost whined.

* * *

><p>Eustass had noticed that Luffy was distracted again. He was in a daze drawing circles repetitively over his entire notebook. He nudged the other trying to snap him to attention. It didn't really work. Luffy just shifted his weight and tilted his head to the opposite side. That's when Eustass caught sight of the large purplish hickey that was peaking just out of the shoulder hem of Luffy's shirt. He coughed suddenly and elbowed Luffy harder. That seemed to snap him out of it. He had a sneaking suspicion of where the mark had come from and it made him uneasy. It was almost as if Law wanted him to see what he was doing to Luffy.<p>

As soon as class was over Luffy stretched and then looped his arm through his classmate's and dragged him out. "Kid! Food!"

"Che'. You've got some nerve Luffy." He grumbled, but the statement lacked any true malice.

Wordlessly he followed while Luffy dragged him to Franky's. After the previous incident of Luffy's dine and dash, they'd started coming after lecture. Luffy got on exceedingly well with the boisterous owner and it irritated Eustass. Oddly enough he did find the chaotic innocence a bit disarming and entertaining, so he 'tolerated' it. It was an added plus that if Law caught sight of them he'd get annoyed. Anything he could do to give small acts of revenge since bashing the other with his shop wrench was out of the question. Eustass had once been on that end. Law was particular like that. He'd remembered from high school.

They'd started off in the same accelerated chemistry class as lab partners. Law had seemed amiable enough and he was attractive to boot. Likewise, Law had made it no secret that he was open to both genders. They'd never dated though. Fooled around a feel times over homework assignments. One of his qualms though was that Law liked to show ownership and control of things. Eustass had never really appreciated the dark hickeys and scratch marks he came home with after study sessions despite how good they felt and how awesome the sex was. Since they were 'no strings attached' he didn't want any markers showing possession. Though he did have a feeling that a lot of Law's personality had been the result of a shitty home life. The man was ruthless in his own way and very cunning. He betted that there had been some sort of abuse involved and it had turned Law into a user. And boy had he been good at it. He had the fake smile and polite voice down to an art.

Law had graduated top in the class and had been a member of the vocational/technical society, president of the science club, and the captain of the kendo team. His façade was near flawless except when he was around his father. Eustass had met the man once during one of their study sessions and he had absolutely no desire to again. There was an unspoken animosity between the pair. Law's father had an unnerving, permanent grin and was exponentially creepier and more intimidating than anyone he'd ever met. It was obvious that Law wanted nothing to do with him. From what he understood, Law's father knew some pretty powerful people and also therefore got away with a lot of illegal stuff. He always seemed to be trying to prod his son into joining in on his activities too, but the other had zero interest in it. Law was the opposite of his father, but he was by no means innocent either. Eustass knew he had his own brand of cruelty. It was just a lot more subtle. Eustass had been on the receiving end of that behavior more than once and it had gotten him into trouble.

It seemed like too good of a coincidence to pass up that someone Law had an interest in had become an acquaintance of his. He wasn't too keen on somebody as seemingly innocent as Luffy getting tangled up with Law, but he figured it might be a good way for things to backfire. Luffy was on his own tier of chaos, and if anyone could set the other's world off kilter it would be him. He'd never expected that he'd know, much less be on a first name basis with anyone like him. His normal companions were nothing like Luffy. The positive energy was something he wasn't used to. Though he supposed that was what had attracted Law in the first place.

He smirked as he watched Luffy dance around with the owner. Eustass had never found himself enjoying something carefree like Luffy. He frowned wondering suddenly if he'd been deprived of something in his childhood or if Luffy was just that resilient. He was well aware of the ADD that plagued the other. His fidgeting during lecture had been the tip off. Their frolicking was interrupted by the door slamming inwards. The pair stopped and turned toward the noise. Eustass raised an eyebrow at the gang troublemakers that had just entered. He stood up and slid his jacket off calmly. One of the men started hassling one of Franky's waitresses and suddenly Luffy was in action.

*"Leave Square sis alone!" Luffy shouted while rearing back and punching the man square in the jaw.

Both Franky and Eustass balked at the downed man and then at Luffy. He was crouched on the counter holding his arm and grinning. The other men started cursing and making fists. Luffy tilted his head and asked the girl if she was alright completely ignoring the gang. That caused a whole new round of cursing and yelling. Franky was starting to get annoyed since they were disturbing his business. Eustass walked over to the men and tsked.

"Che' my soda is hot now." He muttered while fixing the group with a glare.

"Oi, if you're going to fight take it outside! You're makin' a mess." Franky yelled while pointing angrily at the door.

Luffy jumped off the counter and dragged one of the guys outside. The crowd followed thinking they were going to get the best of the smaller man. Eustass sighed heavily and walked outside after them. Luffy was already in the middle of the fray jumping side to side and avoiding hits all the while laughing boisterously. The red head tapped a man on the shoulder and then kicked him in the gut when he turned.

"Oh Kid! Have some fun!" Luffy cheered between punches.

"Tch. You're so damn troublesome *straw-boy." He replied while punching another man.

Despite the complaint Eustass was enjoying himself. It had been a while since he'd been in a street brawl. He got a kind of satisfaction from beating up stupid thugs. Where he'd grown up had been rough and it had been a way of life. When he'd gotten into high school his family had moved to a better location so he hadn't gotten into quite as many fights. But now, his was drawn back into that mindset and he even found himself chuckling as they fought. When the group had been downed he was face to face with Luffy. The younger one was disheveled his jacket askew and falling off one shoulder. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he was flushed and grinning. Eustass' eyes widened as he stared. Luffy didn't look like the innocent, happy, unfocused student he was used to. His smile had a serious note to it, and his body was tense as if he was used to fighting. It was...

"Hot." That's when he realized the most damning thing. He was attracted to Luffy. "Fuck..."

He was two seconds from slamming the other against the wall and kissing him, but that train of thought was derailed. "Oi you two. Get back in here. Cops 're coming to get those losers." Franky bellowed through the door.

Luffy grabbed Eustass' arm and pulled him back into the shoppe. Franky was frowning and shaking his head. His two crazy haired waitress were laughing at the whole predicament. Eustass sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and slumped back into the booth and glared at his now watered down drink. Eventually Franky changed it out for a new one. Luffy joined him chattering animatedly about what had just happened stuffing fries in his mouth between sentences. The carefree attitude was back and Eustass could not believe his bad luck in the situation. Couldn't believe his attraction to the younger man.

When they left Eustass made sure to quickly take leave of Luffy's company. The image that had set him off earlier was still very present in his mind and he was not keen on embarrassing himself with the other man. As he made his way to the mech shop he still couldn't focus. The bike he was tinkering with didn't take his mind off of it either. After an hour or so of trying to forget he got fed up and threw his wrench across garage. Hanging around Luffy had been one thing. Allow the other to become his friend hadn't really crossed his mind, but it had happened and he didn't really have a complaint. Finding the man attractive was a completely different scenario. What made it worse was how Law was tied in to all of it. Luffy obviously enjoyed the other's company. He wasn't sure of the nature of their relationship outside of being roommates, but he was aware there was at least a physical element if the hickey had been any sign. The draw might have been okay if Luffy hadn't been tied to somebody he pretty much hated, but it obviously wasn't the case. He was now involved in something that spelled drama in a large way. And he absolutely hated drama.

* * *

><p>Law had been irritated when his father had called earlier in the week interrupting what was proving to be a very stimulating make out session with Luffy. One that he'd promised to make up for and finish. Unfortunately said man had come up to the campus on Wednesday completely thwarting his plans of ravishing Luffy. He hated the man and couldn't wait to be done with him. He'd texted Luffy between classes and told him he had a family emergency and wouldn't be able to have their normal time. Luffy had seemed dejected in the response, but had waved it off with some statement about how family was important. Law hadn't wanted to sit in on one of his father's business ventures, but as he was still making use of the man's resources he had to suck it up.<p>

His father was a flamboyant, but dangerous man. When a car had arrived on campus to pick Law up he'd frowned at the preamble of it all and cursed. He hated being involved in his father's mess. The drug scene wasn't particularly his thing. Eventually he was going to pull the proverbial rug out from the man's feet. For now he was biding his time. And so far, his father had no idea what was going on.

He drummed his fingers on his slacks leg watching calmly out the window of the car and taking a mental note of where he was at. He hated wearing suits, but whenever there was a venture involved it was required. He didn't know why. No matter what, his father always showed up to meetings with his over-sized coat with feather trim and glam-rock, purple sunglasses. He sighed and wondered what kind of shit was expected of him this time around. He ignored the man sitting across from him in the back already annoyed with having to be in his presence.

When they'd pulled up to one of the nicer hotels he grimaced knowing there would be all kinds fake pleasantries to waste his time. His father exited the car first greeting their apparent host with flourish. Law simply managed a small tilt of his head. He hated being around these men. As they were escorted to a large suite Law observed everything in the surrounding scenery. He growled as soon as he noticed 'entertainment'. His father however, relished in the attentions of the scantily clad women. As they were seated more of the women came over and tried to fawn over him. He ignored them in favor of trying to pick up pieces of conversations. Eventually drinks and a premier meal were served and then the issue at hand was addressed. Law's father had been working closely with several groups to produce and distribute various drugs. *Smile had been the most recent one they'd come up with. It was a highly addictive hallucinogen and the test market they'd used had come up very profitable. It made Law disgusted.

The meeting had gone on and on about how the drug was selling and how it had their other 'markets' booming. Law was at least glad that he knew what had been going on, but it had made him hate his father even more. The meeting being held at Saobady only meant one thing. And that was that they were going to be targeting the area for distribution. That made way more shit for Law to deal with and also carried along the added problem of more human trafficking. It seemed that where ever his father brought the trade, convenient disappearances also occurred.

"Ara, Law you should be joining in on this by now." his father chuckled.

"I'm not interested. The only science I'm interested in is the medical field." He stated flatly.

"Oh? You could always be a surgeon for our 'organ donors'" He quipped.

"No thank you." He said firmly as they both entered the car.

"You know that you're still my son, boy. Eventually you're going to have to take your place." He remarked. "But I suppose you being fully certified is more useful in the long run." He grinned eerily and stretched out across the seat.

Law shrugged and resumed looking out the window. He idly rubbed his thumb and pointer finger together while watching the buildings pass. As the car got closer to campus, he noticed more people out and about. Live music and racket was easily heard even through the closed windows. A familiar voice carried over all the noise though and Law's eyes widened as they stopped at a light. Across the street Luffy was sitting at and outside table at *Shakki's bar. He wasn't alone either. Luffy's friend Zoro was sitting across the table from didn't much matter, but it was his other guest that did. Eustass was sitting on the same side of the table his arms spread out on the low wall behind him. His left arm was dangerously close to cupping Luffy's shoulder though. Luffy in all his carefree innocence didn't seem to notice either. At first Law growled, but then he smirked an idea coming to mind. It seemed he needed to remind mister Eustass just who Luffy belonged to and why he shouldn't mess with him.

* * *

><p>an: Yay, finally done with this chapter. There was so much more I wanted to put, but I didn't want it to drag so hopefully I get the next out soon. Thanks so much for sticking with me and for all the loverly reviews and follows. The more I read and watch OP the more I love Law and incidentally the LuffyxLaw pairing. Originally I had not planned to have Kid after Luffy as well, but I think it added a certain amount of tension and I liked it. Also, writing Luffy as sexually inexperienced, but not completely innocent is hard. Each time I typed something I'd reread it and be like 'naaaah that's out of character.' I do hope my end result is to your liking. I don't want Luffy to be completely stupid to sex because I don't think he is. I just feel it's not something he'd be interested in/ paid attention to before. Him being embarrassed by his lack of experience felt very real to me though. He knows he wants something more, but not sure how to go about it. Also in regards to how Luffy views sex and why he doesn't seem to care that him and Law aren't dating will actually be explained next chapter. Just know that he doesn't really understand the concept of it being considered taboo.

Notes:

- I am completely aware that Law does not like bread. He got the bagels for Luffy. He was more interested in the fruit.

- Think of a chat/skype icon. Except everything in den-chat is snails you can customize. Ace's had flames. (tribute to his mera mera fruit)

- Newgate again refers to Whitebeard also Ace's and Marco's head of department professor.

- Mister straw hat is referencing back to Mugiwara-ya. Law uses interchangeably for Luffy in this story.

- Wanted to include Franky's little posse. Square sis could be either Mozu or Kiwi

- Straw-boy is Eustass giving Luffy a nickname as well. Also from Mugiwara.

- Smile is the name I'm using for the drug being produced. This is kinda spoiler-y if you aren't caught up in one piece but SMILE is the name of the artificially made devil fruits. Since I'm having this drug I thought it'd be a good name to use for a hallucinogen.

- The above being said, I'm sure I've given off enough hints of who I decided to make Law's father. I think it fits quite well.

- Shakki's is a bar with a side patio seating area. In OP Shakki actually does have a bar on Saobady so I thought it appropriate.


	5. Triangulation

Modifications

Part V

Triangulation

Law hadn't been particularly pleased with seeing Eustass cozying up to Luffy. Of course he had suspected as much after learning the two shared a class. He figured in would only be time before the other started to move in on him. Luffy in all his childishness would be unaware and instantly think them friends. It was irritating, but nothing he couldn't handle. Law knew he could keep Luffy from exploring other venues of stimulation. It wasn't like there was any sort of loyalty between the pair, but Luffy seemed more intently focused and developing in the very least something physical with himself and had little to no interest in anyone worked very well in his favor.

As he was finishing up patient reports for the clinic he figured it was high time to get another rise out of Luffy. He knew just the thing too. He got out of the clinic in just enough time to set up so that Luffy would walk in at just the right moment. His body tingled in anticipation and slight arousal. He was already thinking about the reactions Luffy would give. He hoped that one of them was that intense focused look.

Law had just pulled his shirt off when Luffy had returned from class. He pretended not to notice the other's eyes on him and finished setting up what he needed. When Luffy's bag fell to the floor with an audible thump he then looked over his shoulder to address him.

"Oh, I see you've got impeccable timing once again." he said with a smirk.

Luffy just swallowed while crossing the room to watch Law more closely. For the first time since they had been rooming together he noticed the faded lines of scarring on the other's back. It mimicked a cancel sign. He reached out to touch the raised skin, but he was thwarted by Law turning completely around.

"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to help?" Law asked raising an eyebrow.

Luffy grinned and nodded anxious to see his roommate pierce again. He'd been fascinated by the whole process before. "Is the other one going to match?" He motioned toward Law's chest.

"Yes." he murmured while sitting back in the chair and rubbing sanitizer on his hands. "Luffy, go wash your hands." He eyed the other up and down.

THe younger rushed to do so and then came back and pumped the sanitizer on his hands as well. Just as before Law rubbed an ice cube over the nipple causing it to peak. Luffy handed him the clamp and waited for the other to be ready clasping the packet with the needle excitedly. Law swabbed the area with antiseptic and then held his hand out silently asking for the tool. Luffy unwrapped it carefully remembering not to touch the tip and then handed it off. He licked his lips nervously as he watched the needle slide through the skin with ease. Law hissed and slid his eyes shut the same heady feeling coming over him. His muscles twitched for a second and then he curled his finger beckoning for the jewelry. As he pushed it through and finished up he noticed Luffy ruffling through his candy jar. He was slightly surprised when Luffy jumped on the chair with him and unwrapped the small sweet. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Instead of handing it to him, Luffy took it between his teeth and fed it to Law attempting to copy what the other had done previously. Law smirked at the action and rolled the treat between their tongues. He made a soft sound of enjoyment and pushed closer until he was seated completely on his roommate's lap.

The candy dissolved quickly from their vigorous kissing and left behind a pleasant sweetness. Law had been quite pleased at the other's decision to engage him with very little prompting. He could tell the walls and embarrassment were slowly starting to come down. It seemed that Luffy couldn't get enough of the sweet taste on his lips as he kept flicking his tongue out to swipe at the corners. Law pulled back for a moment to lick his own lips and to gauge the other's reaction. He was blushing heavily, but he didn't seem to care too much about their current positioning. Law adjusted himself so that he wasn't slouched against the chair back. It caused Luffy to slide closer to him making his arousal very well known. He chuckled deeply and Luffy jumped suddenly embarrassed and made to get up. Law stopped him though with a hand placed firmly on his thigh.

"You know that I don't mind that." He flicked his eyes toward the younger man's crotch. "It's kind of flattering." he stated airily while letting his other hand rest lightly against the tented fabric. "I would have never thought that you had such a kink about you."

"Kink?" Luffy questioned while tilting his head.

"Well, it isn't 'normal' to get hot by watching somebody get mods done." Law shrugged.

"But Law looks like it feels good, and I like seeing Law's body." He replied firmly. "What's wrong with that?" he actually seemed a bit affronted by the idea.

Law chuckled. "It does feel good." His voice lowered. "Surprisingly better with an audience, though I wonder how it would make you feel if I was watching you get done." He smirked and the expression Luffy made. "Shall we test that theory?"

Luffy's legs clenched unconsciously causing his body to twitch. Law's right hand slid up Luffy's thigh and stopped to rest at his hip pressing lightly on the bone. He made a small gasp startled at the sensation. It felt surprisingly good and he found his hips moving just slightly. Law's eyes met his before his left hand actually pressed down on Luffy's arousal. He grunted and shifted his hips, unaware. Suddenly Law withdrew his hands making Luffy whine slightly.

"I wonder if I should pierce you." He stated dropping his hand to Luffy's chest. "Here?" he flicked the nipple with his middle finger. "No, that's too much for your first time." He drew his finger upwards and tapped Luffy's lip. "Maybe here." He chuckled when Luffy swallowed. "No, I suppose not. Your job with the little ones might not like that." His finger moved again this time to his ear tracing along the outer edge. "Here, would be good." He leaned forward and bit the ear lightly. "What do you say?" He murmured

Luffy nodded, but then made a small sound of protest when Law moved and lifted him up. His eyes widened as he was placed in the chair. He watched with bated breath as Law moved away to rummage in his tool box. Shanks and Ace were going flip the next time he saw them. Momentarily Law left the room to clean his hands. Luffy bounced his knee in anticipation. He came back and pulled a pair of gloved out and motioned for Luffy to turn his head to the side. Law gave a predator's smile and moved so that he was standing with one leg on either side of the chair. Luffy's eyes shifted upwards to stare at the bare chest above him. His ear suddenly felt cold from the alcohol wipe. He swallowed, waiting and trying to be perfectly still.

"Ow." He jumped slightly feeling the initial pinch of the needle popping through the cartilage.

"Stay still." Law murmured his voice full of concentration.

Luffy could feel blood trickling slowly down the side of his neck. His body was tingling just slightly and he felt a bit light-headed. He closed his eyes and exhaled feeling just the tiniest bit nauseous. He felt Law working the ring carefully through the new hole. The unsettled feeling started to fade leaving only the heady feeling. He gasped as he felt coolness from the wipe cleaning away the bleeding. He noticed that the gloves were absent now. Law's fingers came to cup Luffy's jaw as he opened his eyes. His thumb brushed the younger man's lip and he smirked while surveying his work.

"That's kind of hot Luffy." He husked.

"Oh?" Luffy grinned. "Does Law like it?"

"Yea. Once it heals we'll put a cuff in. I think it'll fit you better." He tilted Luffy's face so that they were eye to eye. "But for now, shall we continue where we left off?"

"Shishishi..." Luffy chuckled "Law owes me for last time."

"Indeed." He propped his knee on the chair and leaned over to kiss Luffy. "We'll take it slow. Besides I have something better in mind for later."

"Will Law still make it better now?" Luffy gasped between kisses.

"Impatient aren't we? Though I suppose you are feeling pretty worked up." His lips brushed teasingly against Luffy's while he spoke.

He pushed his knee a little higher and pressed against the other's hardness. Luffy groaned softly his eyes squinting shut. He wrapped his arms around Law's neck and pulled himself closer trying to respond with enthusiasm to questioning tongue. He'd kissed Law enough times to know that the man liked having his lower lip bitten. Luffy sucked on his tongue and then drew back to tug the soft skin between his teeth. Law's hand raked through Luffy's dark tresses, the only sign that he'd enjoyed the action. It was a small victory for the younger, but a win none the less. His fingers dug into tanned shoulders while he made a small keening noise for more. Law's lips moved away from his mouth and commenced a southwards quest. It wasn't the first time. Luffy still had the signs of a fading hickey from one of the last times they made out. He breathed rapidly as Law traced the line of muscle in his neck with tiny bites. Slowly buttons were undone and his shirt was spread open. He hissed as Law rolled a nipple between his fingers while moving the bite at the other. Luffy twitched and his mind wandered to how the same action would feel on the other's pierced ones. He gasped suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a speedy flicking of the peaked nub. His hips moved of their own accord pushing roughly down against Law's thigh.

"Nnnng. 's not fair." He mumbled in a pleasured haze. "Law's having all the fun."

"Is that really the case?" He breathed against Luffy's chest while letting his hand slide down the man's taut torso. "It seems to me like you're enjoying yourself." Law made his point by cupping the arousal grinding against his leg.

His pointer finger traced the zipper and seam teasingly. Luffy writhed at the sensation and snapped his head to the side and gasped pushing upwards. The light touching became a more pressured rubbing as he leaned back to gauge the other's reactions. Law was getting satisfaction out of the expressions contorting Luffy's face. They ranged from confused lust to lax enjoyment. He especially liked when Luffy's brows angled upwards, his eyes closed tightly, and his mouth parted in a silent moan. It was pornography worthy and he was proud to know that HE was the one causing that. Luffy clenched his legs together wanting more pressure. Finally Law acquiesced and undid the younger one's jeans freeing his waiting erection.

He smirked and quirked an eyebrow at his discovery. "Interesting. Aren't you the naughty one." He remarked causing Luffy's face to flare up in a dark blush.

"Shut up." Luffy grunted embarrassed, but too aroused to have a real bite.

Law wasted no time curling his hand around the uncut manhood and stroking it. It brought a hiss of pleasure out. He smirked know that nobody else had heard or seen the other in such a state. He started off slow again enjoying every sound Luffy made. The younger man rolled his head back to the center and opened his eyes just slightly. It was the first time Law had seen such a serious expression. Even the focused look from the other night hadn't been as heated. As Luffy's eyes met his a shock of arousal went through him. He wanted to see more of that, and not just for his own curious experiment. He wanted possession of that look. He pumped his hand quicker causing louder moans and the other's muscles to clench. Luffy unknowingly licked his lips between gasps making him look all the more delectable. His orgasm was fast approaching and Law could tell. He was trying to get more friction, trying to thrust up into the stroking hand. Law would have none of it though and held his hips steady with his free hand. At long last he climaxed making an almost growling noise in the back of his throat. It was way sexier than Law had even pictured. He waited for Luffy to regain himself before making a show of licking the semen from his fingers.

"Law didn't play fair." Luffy protested airily. "I didn't get to see what Law likes."

"Next time. You don't exactly have time for that today." He commented while raising himself from the chair.

"But Law-" He tried to finish the thought while latching on to a belt loop.

"It's fine." He could see the look of complaint and could almost hear the response. " But if it really bothers you-" He pressed Luffy back and then unzipped his own jeans. "A captive audience makes a lot of difference." He murmured.

LUffy grinned in anticipation. Black boxer-briefs obscured his view. Law teased and slid the jeans and underwear down together achingly slow. They caught on his manhood for just a moment before letting it spring free. Luffy exhaled in surprise at the sight. His eyes filled with curiosity and wonder and the smooth uncut length. It was slightly longer than his own and a bit more tan. What really caught his attention though was the gleaming silver piercing running vertically through the head. A slightly uncentered apadravya adorned the caramel skin. He'd heard of it before, but never had he actually seen one. His gaze was intent as Law loosely grasped himself and stroked a few times.

"It doesn't hurt?" Luffy asked while looking up for a second, but then going right back to staring at the piercing.

"It did at first." He replied while his fist tightened over the head. "But now it feels amazing." He moaned dramatizing a little bit for effect.

Luffy couldn't take his eyes off the action. It was exciting to see right in front of him instead of just videos. Law's strokes were quick and precise and Luffy was already thinking about how that had felt on himself. He'd never been privy to such activities before. Never really thought about them. With Law though it felt so natural to want to partake. Even if he was a little embarrassed at his lack of experience, the other seemed to not care. His roommate indulged him and introduced him to things his body never got to feel. He leaned forward, closer to the man in front of him. Law's shoulders were relaxed and his back was arched slightly. His head head was tilted slightly and he was looking down at Luffy through lowered lashes. He grunted quietly as he teased his own body. He was unused to receiving so much pleasure from sexual activities. He'd never seen them as anything more than a means to an end or a way of controlling others. The younger man's eyes on him, watching him with rapt fascination brought an element of extreme enjoyment to him. For a brief moment, Luffy's eyes darted upwards meeting his. He licked his upper lip sensuously keeping the other's attention.

"Luffy." he moaned. "Do you want it?"

He nodded enthusiastically drawing himself up. Law's hand started moving quicker his hand tightening as he neared the head. Law sucked in a breath and then let himself come undone. He squeezed the head tightly controlling the flow so that he didn't make a mess on his roommate. As his breathing slowed he noticed that Luffy was eyeing his hand with interest. He smirked and released his softening penis and brought his hand up as if to lick it clean. Luffy grabbed his wrist though stopping him. Law hummed curiously waiting to see what Luffy would do. One finger was taken into his mouth and the tongue rolled over it thoroughly cleaning it. Luffy had a thoughtful expression as if deciding if he liked the taste.

"Okay. That's enough." Law pulled his hand away with a small smirk. "You should get cleaned up for work."

* * *

><p>"Zoro!" Luffy bellowed intent on waking the other up for breakfast.<p>

*He cocked his head to the side questioningly as he heard a crash from inside the room followed by yelling. He was about to knock again and yell for him when the door swung inwards and Zoro's roommate stomped out into the hallway. The man jumped comically when he noticed Luffy. Luffy grinned at the pajama clad student then peeked inside the door. The room was a wreck and Zoro was standing in the middle yelling at a blonde man. He looked back at the man in the hall questioningly.

"Na- Usopp, what's going on?"

"That's Sanji. He's our suitemate." Usopp sighed and then drooped considerably. "Him and Zoro never really got along, but ever since Zoro's girlfriend came into town, he's been hitting on her and making him really mad."

"Oh?" Luffy started guffawing. "Nami would laugh and then yell at Zoro if she saw."

Both men turned hearing Luffy's outburst. Zoro dragged the blonde with him to the door before shoving him out into the hall. "Tell him Luffy! Tell *dartboard brow that it's true that Nami is dating me!"

"It's true! Shishishi-" He tittered grinning widely.

The other slumped dramatically. "Oh how could somebody so beautiful as Nami be with somebody as ugly as this stupid *turf head?"

Zoro was twitching angrily all the while Luffy just kept getting more and more amused. "Zoro's not ugly." Luffy commented between giggles. "I'm pretty sure Nami likes his butt too."

All three of the other men turned and looked at Luffy like he'd grown another head. Zoro then cracked up seeing the look of ire on Sanji's face while Usopp knocked Luffy over the head yelling how inappropriate that kind of comment was. Luffy just laughed even louder. Their noise was interrupted by the RA coming out of his room and saying that he was going to write them up if they didn't quiet down. Zoro's roommate freaked out and started apologizing immediately and shoved all of them back into the room.

"Sanji's funny." Luffy chuckled.

Zoro blanched at the comment then stomped into the bathroom with a frown while Usopp sighed and then slumped to the floor. "You guys are always trouble!" He whined "I'm going to get kicked out just for associating with you guys."

Eventually Zoro came out of the bathroom and then sneered at Sanji. He shuffled past him and then grabbed his backpack. Luffy waved as Zoro grabbed him and dragged him out of the room afterwards. Once out in the hall Luffy shook free and cupped his hands behind his head while they made their way to the cafeteria. Zoro sighed grumpily beside him and yawned. When Luffy turned to address him again a sliver of metal caught his eye. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as if he was just imagining, but the shine didn't go away. He stopped and pointed causing Luffy to stop as well and tilt his head in a questioning frown.

"Zoro te-"

"WHAT the hell Luffy?" Zoro reached forward and grabbed Luffy's ear. "Ace is going to kill you. When and why did you get that done?" He frowned at the small ring.

"Ah!" Luffy brightened. "Law did it for me!" He grinned sunnily.

Zoro then noticed a small dark mark peeking just out of Luffy's shirt on his collar bone. He smacked his hand over his face. "Luffy, I really worry about you." He grumbled.

"I don't see what the big deal is." He frown and puffed in annoyance. "Zoro has three, Ace has two tattoos, and now I have both. It's not like it hurt or anything. I wanted it and it felt good." He shrugged and started walking again.

Zoro followed him again. "Felt good?"

"Well yeah. I mean it hurt at first, but then Law made it better." Luffy smiled again forgetting his irritation. "Law always makes it feel good."

Suddenly Zoro got the impression that they weren't talking about piercings or ink anymore and started to wonder if Luffy was being taken advantage of. "Luffy." He stopped the other now serious.

"Ne, what's Zoro making that face for?"

"You're my best friend. You're nice and always looking for the positive in people. Sometimes there are those that want to use you." Zoro stated while rubbing his chin.

"Zoro worries too much." Luffy chuckled and slapped his friend's shoulder. "I do things with Law because I enjoy them. I want to have sex with Law, and I feel comfortable around him. So what if we aren't anything more than this?"

Zoro was a bit startled at how aware Luffy was to the subject of the conversation. "Luffy, you're the sun to a whole lot of people. No one wants to see you get hurt. So it's a hard habit to break, worrying about you."

Luffy pulled Zoro close for a hug. "Zoro, it's my body to share with whoever I want to. He's taught me things I didn't know about myself, even if he didn't intend to. As long as nobody is getting hurt by what we do, It doesn't matter if nothing ever comes from it." He grinned and pulled away losing the serious tone. "I promise though that if anyone gets hurt, I'll tell Zoro first so that we can hurt him right back."

"Right." Zoro chuckled surprised at how Luffy viewed the whole situation.

* * *

><p>Eustass had noticed that Luffy was more giggly than usual during lecture. He was taking notes and looking straight ahead, but every few seconds he'd try to stifle a laugh. Though it didn't seem to matter. Kizaru-sensei never seemed to really care as long as you weren't being too loud or talking on the phone. Finally the red-head got irritated and slapped his hand over Luffy's mouth with a scowl. His body was still shaking with silent mirth. He didn't know what the heck was going on but whatever had gotten into the man was grating on his already shot nerves. His eye twitched and he released Luffy's mouth and then scribbled on a his notebook a 'What the fuck are you laughing at?' Luffy looked down at the angry scrawl and replied with 'Tell you after class'. Eustass huffed and attempted to ignore the constant snickering for the remainder of lecture.<p>

When they'd met up at Franky's Eustass was pretty much utterly tired of Luffy's tittering. "Okay, what the hell?!"

"Zoro went all daddy on me this morning." Luffy grinned. "He was trying to talk to me about being taken advantage of." Luffy slid into the booth and grabbed a menu while answering.

"No offense, but you do tend to attract unwanted attention." He replied with a huff.

"Well first Zoro made a big deal of my tattoo and ring. Then he went on about sex." Luffy laughed recalling the conversation.

Eustass raised an eyebrow knowing where that was going. "He's your best friend isn't he? Shouldn't you trust his judgement?" Mentally he was cheering knowing that one of Luffy's closest didn't like Law.

"Well yea. I always trust Zoro. But he gets plenty of sex and has several notches in his belt." Luffy didn't seem to care about what he was saying. "It's a natural urge right?"

"...I guess..." Eustass shrugged not really having the desire to talk about the green-haired man's sex life.

"So, as long as nobody is hurting anybody, or cheating then it's okay. I shouldn't be ashamed of my body." Luffy pulled at his shirt for effect.

The red-head couldn't really find a flaw in Luffy's straight-forward logic. "Okay, but not everyone is okay with sex just being out there you know."

Luffy laughed heartily. "Well duh. I'm not going to do it in public. I'm just saying I can do it with whoever I want. I could do it with Kid and nobody could say anything about it but Kid." Luffy shrugged not really catching what he was insinuating or what effect it had on his classmate.

Eustass busied himself with his goggles and tried to ignore the seemingly innocent statement. He cleared his throat and then yelled for Franky to come take care of their order. Luffy forgot all about the whole deal with the promise of food. He grinned and happily made conversation with Franky arms flailing as he regaled the man of stories about his job at the rec center and the children he worked with. The whole time Eustass tried to keep his eyes off Luffy, tried to not follow the track his mind had jumped on at their conversation. Befriending the gregarious man was becoming a very troublesome affair for him. He could safely say that he had no qualms to what Luffy had suggested, which made things worse. First of course was the issue with Law. second was the fact that he had lecture with Luffy, he could see that very easily turning into a bad grade. He grunted in thanks as *Mozu brought his and Luffy's food. The other promptly started inhaling food, and Eustass wondered why he was so damn attracted to the loud, food loving man. Luffy's shirt rose up as he reached across the table and right into Eustass' personal space for the ketchup. He inhaled sharply and backed into the booth more to avoid skin contact.

"Nnn? Is Kid okay? Kid's cheeks are red." Luffy asked while halfway across the other.

Eustass was saved from a potentially awkward situation by his phone ringing. The heavy rock tune signified that it was the shop calling him. He shoved Luffy back in place and dug around for the cellular. His greeting was gruff as he tried to regain his composure. He cursed hearing the deep voice on the other end. On the one hand, it angered him that he was getting called in for a special repair request. On the other, it was helping him to save face as far as Luffy was concerned. As he agreed to come in, he told the other man it would be about a half hour as he had just started eating. When he turned to tell Luffy he got called in to work he was met with a pout. He cursed his pale complexion as a blush worked it's way over his cheeks. Eventually Luffy grinned and pat him on the shoulder assuring him it would be okay.

When he'd left for the shop he sighed in relief. Luffy's views on sex and then reaching over his body had really gotten him worked up. He was to say the least angry for letting himself get so affected. He'd expected to be so attracted to someone like Luffy. THe other's 'fight face' would not leave his mind though. Anytime he saw the dark-haired man, he pictured that serious business smile and found his body tingling in excitement. His reverie was short lived though. He grimaced as he recognized the familiar vehicle in the garage.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled as his rival crossed the space to stand in front of him. "This better not be some stupid shit.

Law smirked and cocked a hip to the side. "I can assure you mister Eustass that this is strictly a business visit." He motioned toward the *yellow-decalled car. "You know foreign ones better than the other shops. I trust you'll treat this professionally."

The red-head grimaced. "Okay. What the hell is wrong with it?"

"I figured you could tell me. Blinker doesn't shut off when I turn even though the steering wheel makes the clicking." He shrugged.

"Fuck. Sounds like the turning cam." He went immediately into business mode to avoid conversation with the man. "Cheap to fix. You could have probably taken it to a dealer and gotten it done." He commented.

"True, but there's no local dealers for it's make, and you probably charge a more honest price." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, when can I expect it back?"

"Not going to start on it tonight. Shop closes soon. Two days at max. Gotta take the steering column apart. Other than that it's easy." Eustass frowned unused to cordial behavior from Law.

"Very well." He turned to leave. "You still know how to contact me I assume." He stopped in the doorway of the shop. "By the way, since you assumed this wasn't business there is one more thing." He looked over his shoulder with a dark grin. "It's very rude to steal people's possessions. Please keep that in mind when dealing with Luffy. He isn't yours for the taking."

Eustass glared. "He isn't yours either bastard."

"Oh?" Law turned fully around. "Is that so mister Eustass?"

"Yea, that is so." He sneered mocking Law. "Luffy can sleep with whoever he wants to. You're not dating him."

"You assumed so easily I was talking about sex. How vulgar mister Eustass." he chuckled. "Is that what kind of intentions you have toward mister strawhat?" Law walked closer so that he was in the other's personal space. "Tell me, do you want to mark his body as I have?" It was whispered close to his ear.

The red head shoved him back violently. "I'll kill you if you get that close to me again." He growled as a furious blush broke out over his cheeks and neck.

Law chuckled and stepped away amused with the response he got. "Perhaps mister Eustass has been affected by that naive and good nature. I half expected more of a fight."

"I fucking hate you, but you're still a goddamn paying customer." He griped. "Besides, that damn boy likes you for whatever unknown reason."

"I assure you mister Eustass, I have done nothing that Luffy has not asked or wanted. He asked for the tattoo. He asked for the attention from me. He asked to spend time with me." Law emphasized how much Luffy had been the instigator of a lot of their activities. "I only obliged. It's been quite enjoyable too." He smirked. "Perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to assume that I have done anything he didn't want. I'm not in anyway innocent, but nor would I force myself upon anyone. You know that good and well."

"Yea, but you're not above 'influencing' and using people." He grit.

Law turned to leave. "Luffy is perfectly capable of deciding what he wants. He's also able to take care of himself. I suggest that you let him do that." He started to walk out indicating he was done with the topic. "I'll be back when it's ready."

"Fucker!" the mechanic shouted after him while sticking his tongue out.

Eustass slumped to the ground. Everything Law had said had unfortunately been true and it irritated him. Back in highschool he had initiated contact with Law himself. He'd found the rumored dangerous teen attractive. It was his own suggestion of fooling around. Though it had been through devious little signs that the idea had been planted. Law had dropped hints about suggestive activities that had stirred his imagination. Law was manipulative in subtle ways. It was very frightening. Fooling around between classes after their initial time had caused way more problems for him. He liked to think that there was only a few times, but the more he remembered the more he realized he'd gotten addicted to the element of danger in being found out. Law purposely had made things that way. It was his way of saying he had 'claimed and tamed' the boy with the scariest reputation. Eustass hated that.

He hated the situation with Luffy too. Attraction aside, it touched too close to home. He hadn't believed the star student to be as sly as he was made out to be. Just as Luffy was now, he was drawn into a trap with a perfected facade. He knew Luffy was physically strong and that the man had an iron will to match. He was worried more about how bad that could be if it was corrupted. He knew Law was planting ideas in Luffy's head. The signs were there. They had progressed faster than he'd expected though given the other's personality. He wanted to prevent Luffy from getting tangled in too deep. More to piss Law off than anything. Karma, reasoned. Though, he had to admit, if he ended up with what Law was carefully cultivating in the other man, he'd have no complaints. Eustass wondered if there was time to intervene and fuck the other's plan over. He was pretty sure that based on Luffy's prior conversation that no sex or talk of relationships had happened. But, the faded hickeys were definitely a sign that a sexual chemistry was there.

Luffy was completely inexperienced in the area. It was completely obvious even if the man wasn't totally dumb to sex. He'd never been shown what Law was doing. He'd never been given the chance to explore what he desired. Eustass wondered if it was not too late to redirect Luffy's attention. He even ventured to think that maybe he could play the same game and screw Law over. He didn't really know how to be subtle. He was aware that Law had a mastery over it, but that didn't mean he couldn't get Luffy to imagine other scenarios. The man seemed to enjoy time with him. He was almost certain he could turn the whole thing on its side. He could be just as 'convincing' as the med student seeing as he did have his own history of partners.

He sighed in frustration. If he was going to fuck Law's plan over he was going to have to do it quickly. The way things looked, Luffy was well on his way to becoming infatuated and perhaps physically addicted to the other's treatment. What he needed was a way to interrupt the time that Luffy spent with Law. He at least knew that Wednesdays were their main day. If he could interrupt that, not only would he piss the other man off royally, but also downsize the time the two actively spent together. He grinned snarkily imagining the annoyed look that Law would get when Luffy didn't come at his urging. He tilted his head and stared at Law's car. Damn if the man wasn't a reliable fucking customer. That was the one thing that kept him from destroying the vehicle in the garage. (Well that and the fact that he would cry over a trashed out car.) He winced as suddenly the image of Luffy being laid out in the backseat entered his head. Quickly he shook his head trying to remove that train of thought. Of course it didn't work and his mind instantly kicked Law out of the image and replaced it with himself.

"Fuck." He had it bad. He needed to go for a drive.

* * *

><p>Luffy had been practically beaming when he'd left his job for the day. All the kids in his activity had given a very adamant yes to his proposed idea. Mostly his rec activities had been outside games, but as the weather had gotten cooler he'd suggested doing art and making the meeting rooms into little galleries. His first indoor session had been a great success. He'd gotten large sheets butcher paper and spread it out in the floor of one of the rooms. Each child was supposed to make their own pirate flag. He'd even made a duplicate of the one hanging in the dorm just so he could participate. He'd been giddy over the different ones he'd seen. All were so creative and colorful. His favorite by far was the *most traditional one with cherry blossoms on it. He grinned as he walked scrolling through the pictures on his phone. He was completely oblivious to everything around him when a the sound of a motorcycle came from behind him. He turned and squinted as the light hit him in the eyes.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing walking?!"

Luffy grinned as he recognized the voice. "Na Kid!" He turned and tucked his phone away as the bike pulled to a stop. "I just got done putting pirate flags up."

Eustass took his helmet off and pushed his goggles up slicking his hair out of his face. "What are you talking about?"

"The kids made up their own crews and flags. Something fun to do for when the weather gets colder." He shrugged while beaming.

"Fucking hate brats." He leaned over the handles his head gear dangling from his left hand. "Dunno how anyone can stand 'em."

"Aww...I think they're great! So excited and creative." He stretched his arms up above his head.

Eustass flung the helmet to Luffy. "Hop on. I'll drive you back to campus."

"Oh? I've never gotten to ride one." He put the headgear on and then jumped on the back. His hands rested on Eustass' shoulders, but then he realized that didn't feel very secure. "Uh where should I hold on?"

The red head grunted slightly uncomfortably. "Um- there's a handle on each side or you can hold on to-" he cleared his throat. "You can hold on my waist if need be." He trailed off not bothering to look back.

He gulped as Luffy wrapped his arms tightly around his mid-section. He frowned and slid his goggles back down and attempted to ignore how warm he'd become. The bike roared to life again causing Luffy to tighten his legs about it. Eustass sighed heavily and then took off wondering why he'd just invited torture. The low rumbling of the motorcycle added to the sensation of the underclassmen pressed against his back did nothing to help his situation at all. He could hear Luffy exclaiming excitedly about the passing scenery and for some reason it did cause him to relax. It was such innocent enjoyment that he couldn't help but feel a bit angered at himself for the line in which his thoughts kept diving. Eventually he reasoned that it was a way to keep the other from Law. As they sat at a stoplight he let one hand off the handlebars to pat Luffy's hand.

"Unn?" Luffy looked up questioningly at the red-head.

Eustass turned enough to look over his shoulder. "You know, you don't have to go back to the dorms just yet."

* * *

><p>An: Surprise my lovelies. I didn't take a year to update. Though that is mostly because I had this chapter partially written when I last updated. Thank you so much for the continued support. So now we run into some interesting things. First, I hope that you all enjoyed the first 'sexual encounter' between Law and Luffy. I quite liked it myself. I want Law to have this dominating sensual prowess to match Luffy's exuberant inexperience. I wanted Luffy to know that this is what he wants from Law but just not all the details. Also now pulling Eustass more in on his attraction to the other. I have a wonderful little idea in my head for him to come later. He's difficult for me to write and still be in character because honestly I don't feel like I know his as well as Law and Luffy. I don't think I'm doing too badly though. Big fan of creating interesting back story for him and Law though. Also, As I'm having Law kinda big into body mod, some how I felt the apadravya piercing fit. It is a vertical pierce through the head of the penis. supposedly very painful, but after it heels is supposed to feel good.

- So I thought I'd already introduced Usopp as Zoro's roommate, but apparently not. Obviously this is him and Sanji.

-Self explanatory familiar insults.

-Mozu is one of the square haired sisters that work at franky-house.

-Chopper's Jolly roger. I'll be bring other series people in bit by bit.

Okay this is the big thing. Concerning how Luffy views sex. He's a virgin. He has no issue with porn, but he's not overly interested in it either. He doesn't see it as taboo. But he does understand to some degree that it is an important thing. Law sees sex as a fairly clinical thing. He sees it as a means to an end. He has experience, but unknowingly he's kinda falling for Luffy. Eustass and Zoro both have no problem with flings, but prefer relationships. Partly why Eustass feels so burned by Law is how he sees no connection in sex. The rest will be explained later.

Hope you all liked it.


	6. Deliberate Thinking

Modifications

Part VI

Deliberate Thinking

Luffy yawned widely as he entered the dorm the following morning. He tried to be quiet as he slid into the room not knowing if Law would be awake. His eyes fell on the the small desk lamp illuminating the opposite corner of the room and then fell on Law's shirtless body. He was propped up against the wall, sitting on his bed clad only in black lounge pants. He was completely aware though, his eyes scanning a text-book behind reading glasses. Luffy swallowed as he admired the other man quietly.

"It's late, or perhaps is it early?" Law stated without even looking up.

"Both?" Luffy replied in a goofy manner.

"I thought you had class today. Not exactly smart to stay out all night is it?" He asked this time pinning the younger man with a serious look.

"Well, no sense in going to sleep now right?" Luffy shrugged and went to sit on his couch.

"No, I suppose not." Law set his book aside and stretched. "What were you doing out all night anyway?" He asked while getting up to go to his mini-fridge.

"Well, Kid saw me walking back from the rec and offered to give me a ride. Did you know I've never been on a motorcycle?" He flung his arms out excitedly to describe the experience.

"I take it you got distracted." Law asked, rooting around until he found a pack of energy drinks.

"Yea, Kid drove me up to the shore line where you can see some of the other islands. It kinda looks like lights floating on the water." Luffy grinned.

Law frowned a little not pleased at what Eustass was trying to do. He knew good and well that certain areas of the shoreline were 'make out' spots. He responded neutrally though, his mask in place. "I see."

"Then he tried to get me to play video games, but I kinda suck at them. It was fun though. Guess I forgot about the time." He turned so he was laying upside down, his legs flopped over the back of the couch and his head hanging off the seat cushions. "Law?"

Law walked over and sat beside him on the couch and laid one of the energy drinks on his exposed stomach. He watched as it rippled in response a shiver running through Luffy's body. "Sleep is good for you and energy drinks are not. I'd try to limit staying out too much." He stated authoritatively.

Luffy grabbed the can off his stomach to see what it was."Oh! *Devil's Fruit! I stole a pack of these when I was younger. I got in so much trouble. Ace drinks these too."

"A lot of the doctors do too. All natural energy drinks supposedly. Really they have a shit-ton of caffeine, but at least they don't give a bad sugar crash." He explained.

Luffy rested his head on the floor and stared up at Law for a moment. "How come Law and Kid don't get along." He asked out of the blue.

Law shifted his eyes to Luffy's face. "Complicated situation." He sighed. " Mister Eustass and I had an interesting relationship in high school."

"Oh really?" Luffy asked in genuine interest. "Does Kid still like Law?"

Laugh chuckled good heartedly. "Hardly. In fact, he probably more hates my guts." He stated truthfully. "Our relationship was more about sex. No affection or dating involved."

"So then why does Kid hate Law? Sex is a good thing right?" Luffy asked again his lips pursing in confusion.

"Indeed, there is nothing wrong with it. And that's all it was to me. Two bodies mutually bringing up a means to an end." He shrugged. "I suppose Mister Eustass doesn't like my views on it, despite him being the one to propose the situation."

"You don't feel connections to people?" Luffy was eyeing him curiously and he knew his answer was important.

"I suppose I haven't really felt a connection to anyone. I wasn't exactly brought up in a home where emotions were needed." He tilted his head.

"What about when Law is with me?" the younger man grinned.

"I suppose you're a bit different. More so than anyone I've dealt with." he reasoned.

Luffy grasped the arm of the couch and raised his body up so that he was smiling directly at Law. "I'll make sure you feel something when you're with me then." He swung his legs off to the side and flopped across Law's lap. "Even if it's only once, I want it to be fireworks." he chuckled while spreading his fingers out to visualize.

Law inhaled deeply and grasped Luffy's dark hair. The statement had been unexpected and he felt a spark inside. He knocked his glasses off as he pulled his roommate in for a kiss. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but suddenly he wanted Luffy more than he'd even thought possible. The other man responded positively and pushed himself up to participate more comfortably. Their tongues twisted together and soft wet noises erupted between them. Law eventually pulled back, thoroughly satisfied with how plumped the other's lips had become. Luffy's eyes were heavy with wanting and it was so very enticing to just take what he wanted. The other seemed to have no intention of stopping their activities. He swept Law's glasses aside then proceeded to arrange himself in the other man's lap to go in for another kiss. He let his hands come up to Law's bare chest, fingers splaying openly over the slightly heated skin. Suddenly he felt fingers toying with the zip on his jeans. His lips parted momentarily as he let out a mewl of pleasure.

Law pulled back again to evaluate Luffy. "YOu're very interesting. Most people would have a problem with that kind of relationship. By all rights, your sense of loyalty to your friends should make you hate me." Law quirked his eyebrow. "In fact, hasn't your brother and Mr. Eustass warned you about people like me?"

"Oh yea." Luffy shrugged "But there's not really anything you get from using me, and if you hurt one of my friends I beat the crap out of you." He grinned. "It's simple."

"Indeed." Law whispered then leaned forward to bite at Luffy's neck.

Luffy gasped as his alarm clock went off. Law didn't stop his wandering mouth and hands though. Even when Luffy stretched to turn it off, he kept teasing the other man. Finally the fingers that had been tracing the zipper on his pants relented and slid it open. He figured that with how much time his roommate gave himself in the morning, that if he was quick, he could get them both off without putting too much of a dent in his timetable. His left hand slid inside the opened pants teasing the man's arousal through his underwear. He smirked at the way Luffy's body responded with small shivers. When the younger man's hips started to press more against his hand he let off and removed it to work his pants down enough to free the aching length within. Luffy blushed as Law's hand closed over him. He moaned his approval despite the slight embarrassment he still carried. Luffy's hand slid down his chest to rest on the hem of his lounge pants. It was as if he was unsure of what he wanted to do.

"You can touch if you want Luffy." Law murmured against his neck.

Tentatively his fingers hooked on the edge and pushed them down. He looked down and ran his hand over the hardness hidden beneath boxer-briefs. He took a brief moment to decide then pushed the underwear down too. Again his eyes were riveted to the gleaming piercing. He was curious and yearned to touch it. Law pulled away from his neck to watch what he would do. Luffy was transfixed as he fingertips ghosted over the barbell and down the turgid length. The soft touch caused Law to exhale slightly. Luffy's confidence came back and he wrapped his hand firmly around it giving it an experimental stroke.

"Go on." Law breathed urging Luffy to continue. He hissed when the grip became tighter at the head. "Just like that." His cues made Luffy more sure of himself and he quickly caught on creating a fast pace.

Law was pleased that Luffy seemed so fascinated with his body. He was eager to touch and experiment despite his lack of experience. The strokes became steady and more comfortable. He moaned softly noticing how focused Luffy's eyes had become. His mouth was parted in a small smile and he seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. It made Law anticipate what their soon coming copulation would be like. He cued Luffy again teaching him what would bring him to climax. A few moments late he peaked with a soft moan. He grabbed Luffy's wrist and brought the coated fingers to his lips. He locked eyes with the other man while licking his hand clean. He felt Luffy's legs clench around him in reaction.

"Your turn." He murmured while leaning up to Kiss Luffy again sharing the flavor.

His left hand again closed around Luffy's member and he began to stroke him slowly. Moans were swallowed by their deep kisses. Luffy's hips undulated in rhythm with his pace and his guard completely lowered. He quickly became a body writhing with want. Law wanted to push a little more. He swirled his right index finger in the remnants of semen on his stomach getting the tip slick. While Luffy was distracted he slipped his right hand down the back of his jeans teasing softly until he came in contact with the small puckered hole. He massaged it softly in time with his strokes gauging how Luffy responded. It seemed positive as he seemed to be making louder moans and his body was twitching. After a moment he pressed lightly letting just the first knuckle breach. Luffy's eyes shot open and he flushed even darker, but made no move to protest. Law slowly thrusted his finger in and out, but pushed no deeper than the initial entrance. Luffy's leg unconsciously twitched again and he raised his hips a bit higher as if inviting the finger deeper. Law smirked and adjusted so he was resting his chin on the other's shoulder and pushed farther in wiggling the digit a bit. He continued to stroke and curve his finger until Luffy moaned loudly and arched trying to push back against his hand.

"What...?" he asked breathlessly.

"Right now just focus on feeling good." Law responded.

He adjusted his hand so he could more comfortably massage the small gland while still keeping a steady pace. Luffy was close to climax and he knew he wouldn't last long. His body was rutting against Law's leg trying to get more pressure. Eventually the small orifice started winking around his finger and a second later Luffy crested with a gutteral noise. Law chuckled as he pulled back noticing that Luffy had managed to get his chin. He waited for the other man to take a deep breath and then he extricated his finger.

"Go on and get cleaned up. You don't want to go to class smelling like sex." Law finally stated when Luffy's breathing evened out.

* * *

><p>Eustass had been feeling pretty smug about keeping Luffy out all night. He hadn't even done anything and Luffy had just been good company, but he knew that Luffy couldn't keep secrets. He knew Law would find out that he'd spent time with the other man and it would irritate the med student. He texted the man letting him know the part was in and that his car would be ready the following day. He couldn't wait to see what kind of reaction Law would give him. He tinkered gleefully around with the vehicle his mood infinitely better than before.<p>

When he finally decided to take a break from the shop he ran into Luffy's friend Zoro. The man was on his way to Franky's and acknowledged him with a tilt of his head. Eustass shrugged and walked across the street to join him. As the two entered they could hear Franky's loud greeting from the back. The eccentric man busted out of the kitchen and then frowned noticing something wrong with the picture of the two men.

"Hey sword-bro, where's the kid?"

"Luffy's got tutoring today. He gave me money to get his usual when I leave." Zoro shrugged while plopping himself down at the counter.

"I didn't realize you two troublemakers were pals." He commented raising an eyebrow at Eustass.

"You know how Luffy is. Making friends with all the weirdos." Zoro again commented nonchalantly.

"Yea, because a green-haired man that carries swords with him everywhere is not weird at all." Eustass muttered.

Zoro ignored the barb in favor of thanking *Kiwi for his usual cream soda. "So, you kept Luffy out all night." He stated after a moment.

"Yea, what of it.?" Eustass rolled his eyes.

"You've never seen him after he's had an energy drink." Zoro groaned. His chest was still sore from where Luffy had pounced on him to get him out of bed. "What the hell was he doing all night anyway?"

"Losing horribly at the video games in the shop." Eustass replied with a shrug. "Not like he was out getting drunk and taken advantage of." He frowned at the subtle barb at Law.

Zoro slammed his head down against the counter. "He doesn't really need to go anywhere for that though." he groaned picturing the bite marks he'd noticed littering the other's shoulder and neck. "I made him change shirts this morning because he looked like he had bug bites everywhere."

Eustass turned to him suddenly. "He didn't look like that last night when I brought him home. Well this morning technically." He frowned and nudged Zoro's shoulder. "Aren't you worried some shit's going to happen to him?"

"Yea, the dope's my best friend. In fact I already had that conversation with him. But Luffy is stubborn and once he gets it in his head, he gets his way." Zoro mumbled. "I just wish he didn't wear it like fucking trophies. It's hard to picture him that way. Besides, I like bite marks, but even I know not to put them in visible places."

The red-head narrowed his eyes his good mood stomped. He wondered what the hell had happened in the short amount of time between him bringing Luffy back and his classes. Surely the other didn't skip. "I hate that fucker so much." he growled unaware that Zoro had heard him.

"Hey, what's your issue with the weird doctor?"

"The guy's a fucking manipulative prick. I went to high school with him." He balled his hand into a fist remembering a particularly graphic instance of them going at it. He wasn't going to enlighten the other about the exact why though.

Zoro sighed and ordered his food. He had a feeling about what made the mechanic hate Law so much and he really hoped that Luffy wasn't going to get caught up in it. He frowned not really understanding why Nami was so intent on helping Luffy get with the tattooed man. She'd asked him during the past few phone calls if there had been any progress. He sighed and scowled at the counter. He hated drama.

The two ate their meals in relative silence minds both mulling over Luffy and his roommate. Zoro still wasn't particularly fond of Law and Eustass' two cents hadn't helped that opinion. Unfortunately though, he'd just decided to deal with whatever happened. He'd been surprised before when Luffy had expressed his awakening sexual interest in the man in addition to just liking him for some strange reason. Eustass on the other hand was trying to figure out a way to delay Luffy from getting into it with Law. He was worried in that Luffy was going to end up hurt like some of his classmates back in high school, but also he wanted so badly to get back at Law. He supposed it made him no worse than Law,but he justified it with the thought that the other deserved it.

Eventually Zoro bade him farewell and left with a large bag of food in tow. He finished the last of his onion rings and then made his way back to the shop. The shop owner had instantly sensed his bad mood and wandered back in the office to leave him be. Eustass huffed angrily as he worked on one of the cars that had been brought in earlier in the day. He sighed heavily. Being elbow deep in the hood of a car always helped to ease his mind. He couldn't let those things affect him. Eventually Heat yelled that he was leaving and tossed the keys on the table near the office. Eustass waved his hand head still ducked into the hood to let the other know he'd heard.

Meanwhile, Luffy's energy had finally worn out and by the time he was done with tutoring with *Robin he'd been almost too sleepy to eat. Half a burger later he was passed out on his desk face first in his text-book. It was the sight Law came back to when he stopped in to grab his lab coat for work. The bite marks were still very visible from the morning' s activities. He smirked planning on leaving a few more in less conspicuous places. He shook Luffy to wake him up so that his back wouldn't be hurting. The man grunted and rose up with a disoriented air about him. He smiled when Law motioned to the couch and he nodded before trudging to it and flopping back down.

After a while he woke up feeling a bit more refreshed. His mind was instantly back on what had happened in the morning. He bit his lip and debated looking up what had caused such a reaction out of him. Eventually curiosity got the better of him and he opened his computer up to check. He wasn't sure where to start so he just started looking up things on masturbation. Of course it brought up a load of pornography links, but he tried to sift through and find relevant things. His quest became successful when he found something about tantric therapy. At first it had articles about sexuality and healing spiritually which he actually found interesting and further supported his ideals on sex. Then there were article about what it was, how it was used, and then of course techniques. He watched the instructional videos intrigued by what they did for the body. He found himself wanting to use the new found knowledge and trying to follow along. The sound tuned out as he touched his own body imagining Law's hands on him. It was deliberate and he tried not to rush by breathing deeply. He completely lost track of his surroundings and just let himself relax. The orgasm he brought about was not all dynamite and mind numbing, but his body felt a great deal of satisfaction from it. He felt tension-free and a bit more focused. Quickly he closed out the window and got himself cleaned up noting that he was supposed to meet Zoro for dinner soon.

* * *

><p>With finals approaching soon, Law knew he was going to be bored. Winter break would mean only hours at the clinic and then being forced to spend time with his father. He hadn't planned on his experiment with Luffy coming about how it did either. He was pleasantly surprised with that. Luffy had been way more open to his own sexuality than he'd originally thought, but somehow, he'd kept a sense of innocence about him. He admitted that Luffy not being around was also going to be a downer. He'd become a bit attached to the other man and had gotten entertainment and amusement out of the time spent with him.<p>

He waited for Luffy to get back from class so that they could go about for their Wednesday night. Luffy had wanted to go to the dueling piano bar that his tutor had mentioned. The younger man rushed in the door like a hurricane, bag and jacket tossed haphazardly aside in gusto. For a moment Luffy dashed into the closet to grab something to change into. Law's hands clenched tightly against his dark grey jeans when Luffy emerged. Red skinny jeans and the black zip front shirt were items that Law had forgotten Luffy owned. They stirred a 'nice' memory of the younger man dancing drunkenly.

"What?" Luffy finally asked at Law's scrutinizing look. "Does it look bad? Nami told me to wear it!"

"Actually quite the opposite." Law calmly responded even though inside he wanted to ravish the other. He watched as Luffy pushed his bangs out of his face with a plain black hair band. "You look good enough to eat." He murmured.

"Law can't eat me though." Luffy chuckled.

"On the contrary. You taste pretty good." He stood and grabbed his fedora. "Let's go."

Luffy grabbed his wristband off the desk and trailed after Law. They'd opted to walk since the piano bar was close to the campus. Law watched Luffy from the corner of his eye while they walked. His hands were clasped behind his head in a relaxed manner and he seemed even the slightest bit more confident. It made Law wonder if the growing physical interaction between them had anything to do with it. Luffy was grinning and bobbing his head side to side humming some little, made-up song that sounded suspiciously like Law's name. Of course the strong sense of self could only get better as he adapted. Law was intrigued.

It was still early, but the little bar was already hopping. Peanut shells littered the floor and people were already fussing about with drinks in hand. Law's eyes darted about looking for a table with a bit of privacy. When he found one his hand closed around Luffy's and he nodded his head in the direction. The other man grinned and let himself be led away from the entrance. Truth be told, he felt the same exhilaration as at the club when Law dance with him. Their hands clasped together now made him tingle happily. Eventually a waitress came over and asked for their drink orders. Law ordered a pale ale for himself while Luffy asked for a bock. The waitress quirked an eyebrow at the smaller man's request.

"Don't worry about it. He can pack it away like a man three times his size." Law stated at her look.

She nodded in understanding and was quick to bring the drinks out. Law enjoyed the bittersweet taste of his ale noting the quality of the alcohol. He figured he'd be frequenting this venue more just based on that. He gazed over his glass at Luffy relishing his own beverage. It surprised him how much Luffy loved beers. He'd asked one of the times they were out and he'd been surprised at the response. Most of the answer had been about good memories that stemmed from the drinks. He'd also liked the warm, full feeling he got from them. It was why he prefered them to cocktails. Law had noticed that Luffy had a pretty vast taste in them as well. He figured that had something to do with his guardian though. He'd mentioned on more than one occasion that Shanks allowed them drinks.

About the third drink in the show actually started. The piano players had a broad variety of music and constantly ad-libbing throughout the song caused for a fresh spin. Law quite enjoyed the parodied songs and even more so watching Luffy sing along. Everyone was clapping and drunkenly joining in on the music creating an air of celebration. Luffy fit right in with the jovial crowd. several songs and drinks passed and Law still wasn't bored watching his roommate at a fool. It was almost endearing and in a way made him slightly jealous that the other could so easily unwind. Luffy flashed a grin at him which he answered with a small smile. He wondered if he really could get inside the man's head to see what made him tick. Luffy's eyes widened impossibly after the final song started. It was an old sea shanty. Even Law being from the north had heard it. *Binks Sake was a well known song and apparently according to the piano players they always played it last as tradition. Luffy's strange reaction had him wondering what memory was tied to the song.

When they eventually left Law decided to breach the topic. "So, I noticed you really like that old sea shanty."

Luffy smiled softly. "Back when me and Ace were wandering the streets there was the street performer named Brook that played violin. Don't know if he was homeless. He was a really funny guy, but he played that song everyday that he performed. He bought me and Ace ice cream from time to time."

Law tilted his head processing the new information. "You told me you were adopted, what about your grandfather and Shanks?"

"Ah, gramps was on active duty when me and Ace became homeless. We were living with Ace's mom, but she died in a freak accident one day. Whole house was gone. My pops was already on the run for being a criminal and Ace's dad had been killed years before."

Law frowned noticing the family didn't add up right, but chose not to say anything regarding it in favor of other information. "So, how old were you?"

"Don't remember exactly. Able to walk though." He grinned again. "We built a *treehouse out of building scraps. Slept in it at night and stole what we needed in town during the day." He laughed. "I actually asked *Brook if he wanted to sleep in the treehouse too one day."

"I see. So even though it's tied to a hard time you still love the song?"

"Oh yea. We spent days singing along with Brooke. Eventually when gramps got back from duty though he whisked us off to a home. That's when we met Shanks. He traveled a lot from his job, but for whatever reason he visited the home. I told you what happened after that. Ace and me became his sons. He even sang the song a lot while he was just doing things around the house."

The reverie was cut short by some shouting. Luffy frowned as he recognized one of the men approaching them. "Hey, it's that little shit that got in the way."

"Oh come on you guys. You're going to get beat up again." Luffy commented with a grin.

"Oh lookie here. He's got a posh friend with him. Maybe this one's got some money."

Law frowned wondering what these petty thugs wanted with Luffy. "I'd advise against crossing me." He finally stated with a cold look.

Luffy rolled his shoulders as he waited for them to make a move. Law noticed from the corner of his eyes how Luffy's body tensed. It was just like one of the times he'd seen Eustass fight in high school. Luffy crouched low one hand braced on his leg as he waited. Sure enough one of the men charged at him. He grinned and then shot forward with a punch to the gut and then followed it up by a wide kick. The first of the four went down groaning in pain. He wasted no time starting in on the next one. Law watched as Luffy gleefully fought. It was quick and fairly precise, definitely in tune with his body's flexibility. I looked like second nature to him. He smirked and filed that information away.

"I told you last time, it's not nice to bully girls." He heard Luffy say between punches.

Law noticed movement from the corner of his eye. he deadpanned as one of the guys tried to attack him. "I warned you not to cross me." He grabbed his wrist as he tried to punch holding the man still. Law's eyes shot to Luffy to make sure he was still distracted. "You should never attack a doctor." He kicked the side of the man's leg right below the knee feeling it move awkwardly under his foot. "Doctors know all the bones in the body." His hand tightened on the man's wrist and he leaned forward to whisper. "And just how easily they can break."

Law chuckled as he let go of the man's wrist and watched as he stumbled back in fear. At that point Luffy had finished off the other two and was laughing merrily. He was interested now as to what kind of dark secret Luffy was hiding knowing how to fight like it was nothing. The other man turned to him grinning, but it was a bit more of a heady grin. It was adrenalin fueled and made it so close to bedroom eyes that Law swallowed. He wasn't normally one to be affected so easily. In fact, Luffy was the only one that seemed to get underneath his skin. He stepped forward and grabbed Luffy's arm. His eyes widened curiously, but didn't lose that heat. Law didn't care about consequences or that they had an audience. He dragged the younger man towards him and kissed him firmly. Luffy obliged fingers curling tightly in Law's shirt. He responded with vigor the tongue instantly twirling with the other's. When they parted Luffy was panting slightly and his eyes were hooded.

"When we get back, you're going to tell me all about this." Law motioned with his head toward the downed thugs.

"Can't Law just make it feel better?" He asked with a pout.

* * *

><p>Law mulled over all the information he'd taken in the previous night. Luffy and Ace being homeless for a little over a year had been interesting as well as confusing. Related but not brothers. They looked so similar that it made him wonder if some kind of infidelity had gone on. The stories Luffy shared from their homelessness, to their time at *Dadan house, to whenever Shanks had adopted them were interesting. The not quite brothers had been a handful apparently and had gotten into trouble on several occasions. Both of them had gotten into fights frequently and had been set down to the station more than once. Luffy had explained how despite being bullied, he loved to fight. That had offered some reasoning as to why it seemed so natural the night before. He was curious to see more.<p>

The more he learned about Luffy, the more he got drawn in. He'd never felt so mystified by another person. At first it had annoyed him, but now he found that he didn't care. His social experiment didn't matter anymore as he realized that he actually enjoyed time with Luffy and didn't want to share that with anyone else. It was his possessive nature perhaps that had him heckling Eustass because he knew the abrasive red-head could very easily become competition. He wanted to feel that connection that he'd never allowed himself. He wanted the fireworks that Luffy had swore would happen. In a way though, he did feel some semblance of fear. Luffy only knew trivial things about him. He wondered if his family connections would cause a huge upset. He didn't particularly fear Luffy's acceptance, he did worry though that his father would somehow catch on and try to use the other in some sort of scheme. Despite wanting to open up though, he reeled himself in knowing he needed to continue acting aloof. Perhaps if his father did find out and saw that it was just a 'game' he'd leave it alone.

Luffy for the first time felt something other than an adrenalin rush from fighting the previous night. Something had happened the moment the thugs had confronted them. In his snap to action he'd wanted to show off. The more he fought, the more the feeling changed. It had confused him how hot and bothered he'd gotten. Never before had fighting riled him in such a way. The kiss that followed hadn't been near enough. Another problem had also arisen. When he was younger, sometimes his love of fighting sent him into a 'rage'. He hadn't really told Law about that. The worst part to him was that even though he disliked hurting people unless they really deserved it, those fits were incredibly satisfying. He'd broken and bloodied enough people as a young teen. After his third trip to the station in Smoker's car, he'd promised Shanks that he would try his hardest not to lose it. In all honesty he didn't want to, but couldn't help but feel the need to sometimes.

When Luffy had sighed for what seemed like the millionth time during dinner Zoro scowled. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Remember the temper problem I had when I was younger?" Luffy asked curiously while picking at the fries remaining on his plate.

"Yea, what about it? Thought it didn't bother you much anymore." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I've gotten into a few fights recently yea? I told you about them. Well, I got into one last night with some of the same thugs." He looked up sheepishly at his best friend.

"So what happened exactly?"

"I was with Law. I got really violent, like I wanted to show off and really beat the shit out of them." He flushed and looked down before muttering the last part. "It made me feel hot."

Zoro slapped his hand over his face and laughed awkwardly. "Luffy, I'm sure you aren't the only man that's gotten off on fighting." His shoulders shook as he tried to stifle another laugh. "Second, I'm sure that weirdo roommate of yours wouldn't care because he seems like the type that would be into some strange shit."

"I just don't want to lose control like I used to. It's the last thing I need right now." He uttered with a pout.

Zoro sobered and pinned Luffy with a serious look. "If you're that worried, then you need to 'lose control' in another way." He nearly regretted what he was about to say since he wasn't particularly fond of thinking of Luffy and sex in the same sentence. "You need to burn off that excess energy. Maybe you should..." he gulped nervously. "Maybe sex isn't such a bad idea." He finally finished.

"Will it help?" Luffy asked thinking back to the tantra video he watched.

"Sure, it's supposed to relieve stress." He muttered. "Just, just don't rush into it and make sure it's with someone you trust." He was blushing furiously remembering his last conversation with Luffy about sex and how it had been admitted that the other man wanted it with Law. "I gotta go Luff. Kendo starts shortly. Please try not to make a mess." He commented.

Luffy waved Zoro off feeling slightly less bothered by his problem. He really wondered if it would help to calm his head. It seemed so very possible, and in a way it made sense that he was so riled. He wanted Law so badly and had yet to breach that boundary. There was something holding him back from just outright admitting it to his roommate. It was true that he didn't mind their lack of relationship. He was comfortable with what they'd done so far. If it became something more, then he would gladly welcome it. So he didn't really know why he couldn't just say what he wanted. He hated being so reserved. After a moment of internal arguing, he finally resolved that he was going to jump in head first. No more holding back.

Hours later when he'd just finished homework, Law was returning from the clinic. He stared while the other man shed his lab coat. He swallowed nervously steeling himself. "Law..." He blurted out catching the other man's attention. "No more." He started firmly.

Law quirked an eyebrow. "No more what Mister Straw hat?"

"No more teasing. I can't take it anymore. I want it all." He stated with a frown and no-nonsense tone.

Law was astonished for a moment not expecting Luffy to say something so bold. He then smirked and tilted his head in a subtly sexual way. "Alright then. No backing down when it starts."

* * *

><p>An: Yay! another update! I hope it was worth the wait. I'm ready for them to get it on. Fortunately that won't be the end though. Relationships gotta suffer to be strong. And for those of you feeling bad for Kid. No worries. He gets more development (and perhaps love) next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the racy moments and I hope I'm still doing okay with characterization. I'll get more into Luffy's past next chapter so please stay with me. It will eventually make sense. As always, thank you for reading and for the reviews. Oh, and if you like a good ZoLu fic go check out deadhemoglobin. I got a lot of enjoyment out of them.

- Devil Fruits energy drinks. Think it speaks for itself.  
>- Kiwi is the other square sis from Franky House - Robin obviously. She's tutoring or more doing test prep for Luffy - Binks Sake is the big sea shanty in OP - Brook obviously. For reasons he's not going to be a skeleton, but just as eccentric<p> 


End file.
